


Never doubt the love I give

by 95Akiraaa95



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Rhett McLaughlin, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Referenced - Freeform, Roommates, Slow Burn, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95Akiraaa95/pseuds/95Akiraaa95
Summary: Rhett is going to college on the west coast. His new roommate is a little odd, but a friendship blooms as they're both studying the same thing and seem to have many similarities. But what happens when Rhett starts to develop feelings for his new roommate, that he is scared to explore and acknowledge.Tags to be added over time.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, but I really wanted to write something about Rhett and Link. I'm not from the US so I've decided to keep details like where they're studying a bit vague. It's most likely California, but as I don't really know the areas around universities there, it's more imaginative to suit the story.

Rhett stood frozen in front of a large white door, the third on the right in a long white corridor. His suitcase sat at his side filled with as many of his belongings he could get inside it. He looked down at the key in his right hand and checked that the number on the tag corresponded with the number on the door in front of him. 32... 32. He slid the key into the door, turned it, and with his left shoulder pushing against the door it swung open in front of him as he reached back with his right hand and grabbed his suitcase. Closing the door behind him he swiftly looked around at the room he was in. An old, rather ugly couch was positioned against the left wall, facing a stand with a small TV placed on it. To his right was a small table with 4 chairs around it, and a row of cabinets lined along the wall with a stove and refrigerator, and other kitchen appliances. Straight in front of him were 3 doors, 1 presumably the bathroom, and the other 2 the bedrooms. The place looked clean but lived in, he could clearly see the remnants of breakfast bowls and mugs in the basin, shoes kicked off by the door. Clearly, he's not the first here.

He pulled himself further into his new dorm, when one of the doors in front of him opened and a tall, built man in a cap came out the room. He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks, with a shocked expression, which quickly turned to a smile and open hand reached out in front of him. " Oh... you must be our new roommate. I'm Josh!".

Rhett took a step forward and reached to meet Josh's hand with his own. "Rhett. I just got here." As they shook hands the middle door opened in front of them, and a smaller man with dark hair walked out with nothing on except for a towel wrapped around his waist, and another wrapped around his head. Shocked, by the unfamiliar face, he stopped and pulled an awkward smile. "Hey... you must be the new guy."

"uh yeah... I'm Rhett, just got here." Unsure of whether to hold his hand out for a handshake, Rhett opted for just nodding his head briefly in the exposed man’s direction.

With a smile growing on his face the toweled man stepped towards Rhett and started reaching his hand forward, when suddenly remembering the lack of clothing he has on and opting to rather follow his new roommates lead and nodded awkwardly at him. " I'm Link! Sorry about... uh... just got out the shower... you just get here? Did Josh explain the sleeping arrangements? did you explain?"

Link was walking past Rhett now, towards the kitchen where Josh had gone to make coffee. Rhett stood in an awkward stupor as Link babbled on about how Josh's friend is supposed to be moving in sometime this week or the next and so they figured Josh and Chase would share a room and Rhett and Link will therefore share the other room. Suddenly Link was pulling Rhett’s suitcase into the room on the right and motioning with his hands, “So I've already taken the right side of the room, if you don't mind taken the left. I've already been here for 2 weeks. I'm surprised you’re moving in so late."

As Link spoke Rhett looked around at the room. It was a reasonable size, plain, and held two single beds clinging to opposite walls, two desks placed next to each other in the middle, and separate wardrobes at the end of each bed. Links side of the room was neat and ordered. posters clung to the wall next to his bed, showcasing Merle Haggard, Brooks and Dunn and other similar musicians.

"You like Merle? He's one of my favorites..." before he could finish Link was jumping at him in excitement, huge smile on his face, "Yeah I love him!" Rhett took a step back, looking down uncomfortably at the still toweled man approaching him. "oh right... let me get some clothes on. haha sorry man" Link said as he shuffled to his wardrobe.

Rhett placed his large suitcase on his new bed and began opening it, staring down at all the possessions inside as he began unpacking them. Turning around and walking towards his closet, Rhett watched Link out the corner of his eye. Link was smaller than him both in height and build. He had dark hair that went out over his ears and fluffed up at the ends. As Link pulled a shirt on over his head Rhett acknowledged his broad shoulders and defined muscles, moving down to his small waist, now covered with a pair of light blue jeans.

The fully clothed Link now jumped onto his bed and observed Rhett as he finished unpacking his clothes into his new closet. "so, what you studying?" Rhett heard from over his shoulder. "Engineering" he replied nonchalantly. "Huh...Same." replied Link. "We could be study partners..." Before Rhett could reply Josh appeared in the doorway, "Hey, I've made food if you guys want some". Link hopped out of his bed, "Oh sweet! what'd you make this time?" As Rhett followed them to the kitchen Link explained how Josh is studying Sports science, but desperately wants to be a chef, so he cooks the best food ever, and is so generous he makes enough for everyone.

After eating the delicious meal at his new kitchen table Rhett placed his now empty plate in the sink and thanked Josh for the amazing Lasagna. He grabbed the soap and washed his plate along with Links and Josh's. "We're going across the hall to my friend Alex's for a drink, if you wanna join?" Josh offered to Rhett. "Ah, no thanks. I'm really tired tonight. but next time, yeah." Apart from being tired, he was a bit too overwhelmed by his new roommates to join them for a drink. "OK. I'll try not to wake ya when I come in later." Link said as he walked out the front door behind Josh.

As Rhett lay in bed in he reflected on the day and his life to come at college. His new roommates seemed nice enough, especially Josh, who was a great cook, Rhett smiled happily. Link was a bit energetic and awkward, but he seemed nice enough, and had great music taste Rhett concluded. His last thoughts before sleep carrying him away being that he was excited for this year and pleased with his roommates so far.

Well, except for being woken up at 3am by a loud laugh coming from the doorway of his room, something crashing to the floor, and a very drunk Link ironically shhhhhing as loud as he could, before falling into his own bed.

Great... now Rhett couldn't get back to sleep, and his previous thoughts about his new roommate was quickly changing.

* * *

Link wakes up with a groan, as he slowly half opens his eyes to the too bright interior of his room. He scowls at the open curtains and window opposite him and rolls over onto his left shoulder to face the wall away from the light entering through the window. His head is pounding and his mouth tastes like crap, but from the bits he remembers, he's pretty sure he had a good night. Suddenly the door opens and a tall blonde guy with a short beard walks into his room. Oh... that's right... new roommate. Link thinks to himself.

With a croaky throat and half open eyes, he leans up onto his elbows and greets Rhett. "Hey... you're up early." The tall man heads to his desk where he places a water bottle. He's wearing shorts and a loose top, sweating, just got back from a run maybe, Link thinks. "It's 11am..." Rhett says without looking at Link. With a confused look Link stares at his new roommate and watches as he removes his shirt and walks out the room and into the bathroom, loudly closing the door behind him.

It's too early for such loud noises, Link thinks... well... it's not, he's just too hungover for it. With a large yawn, he pulls himself up out of bed and starts heading towards the kitchen, when he suddenly trips over a large pile of books on the floor. "Ow! What the crap!?" He looked up at his desk, hazily remembering tripping and grabbing whatever was in front of him in his drunken state last night, apparently pulling the books down with him. He placed the books back on his desk and grumpily wandered through to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and mug he made himself coffee and a bowl filled to the brim with cereal.

Sitting down at the kitchen table he wondered if he accidentally woke his new roommate up when he came in drunk last night. While enjoying his cereal and coffee, Rhett came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and turned straight towards their bedroom. "Hey man, did I wake you up last night when I came in?" Link quickly asked. Rhett stopped at the doorway of their room, "uh… yah, but it's OK man... don't have classes yet so... " He looked shy, Link thought. "Sorry man. I feel really bad, both for waking you up and from drinking too much." He raised his eyebrows and smiled tiredly at Rhett. The taller man gave an awkward smile back and turned back into their bedroom. "Oh wait, do you wanna hang out today? I mean you just got here... so maybe I could show you around a bit? To make up for last night."

Glad his new roommate agreed to hang out, Link finished his breakfast, had a shower, and got dressed. Once ready he made his way out of the dormitory with Rhett, down the stairs and started heading towards the main campus. "So, did you go for a run this morning?" Link asked Rhett as they walked along the concrete path lining the accommodation side of campus. "Yeah, well sorta... I needed to go to the shops, figured I'd go for a run at the same time... but I ended up getting lost and only finding a small convenience store." Link looked up at Rhett, the sun making his hair golden in the light. "Well I guess it's a good thing I felt bad enough to want to show you around huh?", he said with a smirk. Rhett smiled back, "Yah... I guess so."

After showing Rhett most of the campus, Link guided them down towards the shops around the university. It was nearing lunch time, so they agreed to sit down at a small local pizza joint. Link assured Rhett they had the best pizza in town, and the price is good, "plus the view is amazing... the beach is just packed with hotties... assuming you ain't already got a girl." "Nah... not anymore..." Rhett said, as he looked out at the beautiful beach in front of them, before taking a massive bite of his pizza. Link caught a glimpse of the pain in Rhett's green eyes and took the hint. "So where about are you from? can't help but notice we sound pretty similar, and out of place here on the West." "North Carolina, Raliegh, and you?" Rhett turned to Link, who had stopped chewing to gawk at him, "No way. Mm.." Link swallowed his bite before continuing, "I'm from Buies Creek! We were so close man!"

They sat on the boardwalk connecting over life growing up in North Carolina, sharing stories from their childhood, the fact that Rhett had an older brother, but Link was an only child, how tall Rhett was, and how he was pretty good at basketball. How Link has a gorgeous red 1987 Nissan pickup back home, and how Rhett likes to read in his spare time.

* * *

Link was feeling good about his connection with Rhett, maybe they'll become good friends... study in the library together, go out on the weekends together... heck maybe even road trip back to North Carolina sometime. _Don't get ahead of yourself there buddy_ , Link reprimanded himself. Still, he couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of a new friend, as he didn't have many growing up.

Taking a stroll along the beach, they joked about making sand castles as kids. Link studied the sand for seashells as Rhett told him a story about going down to Emerald Isle with his family when he was a kid, and how he and his brother had a way of using the air from Jacuzzi bubbles to stay under the water for ages. "What! That's crazy!" Link piped. "You would suck an... an air teat!" Link scrunched his nose and burst out into laughter. Rhett furrowed his brow, feeling embarrassed but undeniably caught in the humor of what Link said, "Don’t... don't call it that man." he giggled, "But yah... that's what we did."

After spending a considerable amount of time walking down the beach, sharing stories and jokes from their childhoods, they opted to sit on the sand and spend some time in silence, soaking up the golden rays of warmth coating their skin. Link dug his hands into the sand as he leaned back on them, legs laying stretched out in front of him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of waves crashing on the shore, children laughing, dogs barking, cars driving past. He felt a sense of uncontrolled heaviness as the warmth of the sun covered him completely.

With heavy lidded eyes, he looked over to his left. Rhett was sitting with his legs bent at the knee and held up towards his chest, elbows leaning on them. He was staring out at the ocean with a deep and serious face, as if it was telling him off or relaying some bad news to him. Link turned his head to face the ocean too, listening in to hear whatever was confiding in Rhett. Instead all he heard was the sound of his phone vibrating against his jean pocket. A message from Josh read, Hey, Alex is over with a few friends for drinks, when you coming back? Grab some snacks on your way here. Get good stuff, not that plain crap you like.

Link rolled his eyes at Josh's request, shuffling his legs against the sand to pocket his phone. "We should start heading back. Alex and a few of his friends are at the dorm. uh... if that's okay with you... I mean if you don't wanna hang with strangers I get it, we'll just go across the hall to his place." Link tried to compensate for the fact that they have a new roommate to be conscious of now. Rhett stretched out his long legs, then pushed himself up to stand. "That's cool man... yah, I'm in the mood for a drink... It's good to be social, right?" He smiled down at Link, and Link smiled back, before heaving himself up off the ground, and turning towards the street. "We just gotta make a stop first, get some snacks and stuff."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Any comments and constructive criticism will be welcomed, Thank you!:)


	2. Bloom

They arrive back at the dorm after stopping by the shop for the snacks Josh asked for. Rhett entered the dorm behind Link, with a shopping bag in his hand. Making his way to the kitchen, following Link, he sees Josh sitting at the table, with 3 other guys. Link throws the shopping bag he was carrying onto the counter top and smiles widely at the men at the table. Josh stands up and starts digging through the bag Rhett has just placed on the counter, and begins unpacking the food, grabbing bowls from the cupboard and emptying the contents of 2 bags of chips into the bowls.

"So, you're the one lucky enough to share a room with this guy huh?" Rhett turns toward the direction of the voice. A guy with bleached blond hair, some face fuzz -not really a beard- was standing behind Rhett, with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers, Rhett observed as he put his hand out for a handshake. "Yeah, I'm Rhett." The other man lifted his chin slightly, smiling now, "Alex. Nice to meet you."

Josh handed Rhett a can of beer, and Rhett leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched Link tell the room about how He and Rhett are both from North Carolina, and how crazy that is right? They got into a long conversation about the differences between growing up on the East and the West, and the other boys laughed at the sayings Rhett and Link share, along with the way they pronounce certain words. Rhett didn't mind, it wasn't in poor taste, he thought the slow way the other boys spoke was funny in its own sense. He and Josh were leaning against the counter drinking, while Alex, Link and the two other guys sat at the table. Rhett observed how easily Link became the centre of attention. His laugh was loud, his hands quick to pat someone on the back, his voice loud and commanding as he dared one of the guys to down his whole drink in 30 seconds. His smile was contagious, every person in the room was smiling at Link as he spoke about his intense love for peanut butter. _Childlike excitement_ , Rhett decided. Link was excitable and silly, funny and oblivious at times. _This kid's great_ , Rhett smiled as he thought to himself, excited for the year to come, living in dorm room 32.

The guys all decided to play a game of beer pong at their kitchen table. While Josh set up the cups in formation on each end of the table, Link poured a substantial amount of beer in to each cup. Alex grabbed Link by the shoulder and pulled him close to his side, while pointedly saying "Me and Link, against Josh and the new guy!" Rhett frowned slightly as he made his way to stand next to Josh at their end of the table, "It's Rhett", he mumbled as he took his place shoulder to shoulder with Josh. Alex grabbed the ping pong ball and held it up in front of Link, with a teasing tone and smirk on his face he asked Link if he wants to do the honours. Link snatched the ball from his hand, took position in line with the cup’s laid out on the table and tossed the ball down at Rhett’s side of the table. The ball successfully landed in one of Rhett and Josh's cups. "Yeah baby, that's what I like to see!" Alex said as he high fived Link. Link smiled excitedly at Rhett as he downed the contents of the cup in a few giant gulps.

As the game went on, Rhett landed the ball in several of the opposing teams cups. He also had to down several more cups of beer as both Alex and Link proved to be considerably good at the game. Rhett watched as Alex slipped his hand around Links waist and moved him gently to the side as he took his place at the head of the table. Rhett instantly felt a bit uncomfortable at the closeness of Alex and Link. _Two guys. touching like that_. The way Link smiled goofily at Alex as he managed to score yet another point. This one Josh drank. Link jumping into Alex's arms for a celebratory hug as the game was nearing an end. There was one cup left on Rhett’s end of the table and three on Links side. Alex's eye caught Rhett as he was staring at his opposition standing in each other’s arms.

"You better watch out for this one," Alex grinned, raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, gesturing to Link, as he spoke to Rhett. Possibly attempting to intimidate the competition, he looked teasingly at Rhett and leered, "He's into some weird stuff... might wanna think twice about sharing a room with him. We can swap, if you like." Link jokingly pushed Alex away, and defended himself, poorly, he was pretty drunk at this point. Rhett was a bit taken aback. Not entirely sure what Alex meant by "weird stuff", but even more so by how endearingly confident and flirty Alex was with Link. Rhett pondered for a second on why this guy was being so flirtatious towards another man... _I mean... I knew the West coast was more laid back, but..._

Link noticing the slight grimace on Rhett’s face, cleared his throat and reminded him, it was his turn to throw the ping pong ball. Rhett noticing the tightening in Links back and the redness in his cheeks and ears shot a look at Alex and replied, "No thanks, Us North Carolinian's gotta stick together." He then threw the ball towards them, landing it perfectly in their middle cup. Link smiled at Rhett as Alex downed the beer.

* * *

 

Rhett sat at the table, feeling full and drunk from losing the game of beer pong and unfortunately having to down the last beer. Alex and his friends had just left, deciding to carry on the party at some club down the road. Josh had passed out in his room, leaving Rhett and Link sitting across from each other in the kitchen, taking in the messy surroundings of beer cans and chip packets. deciding to wait till the morning to clean up, they fumbled into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Link tumbled down onto his bed with a heavy sigh and giggled at the bubbly feeling in his head. Rhett sat on his bed, staring at Link as he drunkenly thought out loud, "How long have ya'll been friends? You and Alex I mean..." Link rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, head in his hand as he eyed Rhett with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Well... a week I guess."

"Just a week?" Rhett asked. "But you seem so close... thought maybe you was friends from school or summin..." He looked at Link with a confused expression. Link giggled at that thought, "What? Alex? Nah man.... He was moving in to his dorm last week, and we bumped into each other as I was leaving to go to the shops." Link looked at Rhett as he continued, "I literally bumped into him... I'm super clumsy... any way, he dropped the box he was carrying, I helped him out, felt bad and invited him over for some coffee."

Like a real meet cute, Rhett thought, then quickly swatted that thought away. "Oh... it's just... you two seem like best friends or somethin'... so thought it'd be longer than that". Link rolled over onto his back now, looking up at the ceiling he responded, " Nah, definitely not best friends... he's just fun to be around ya know?"

Rhett suddenly feeling the effects of the copious amount he had to drink that night, fell back onto his bed, earning a snicker from Link. "You have a best friend?" Link asked Rhett. "mmmm..." Rhett moved his head from side to side, "nah... just good friends back home." Link sat up, blood rushing to his head, and alcohol clouding his mind, he turned to Rhett and beamed "Maybe we're gonna be best fiends... Link and Rhett. Sounds good right?" Rhett slowly opened his eyes, peering out at the smaller man. Hair all fluffed up at the ends, hands holding him steady, keeping him from falling forward off the bed. The light of the room highlighting his features as he stared down at Rhett with a goofy grin, and Rhett caught a glimpse of the bright blue eyes inviting him in to their owner’s world. He closed his eyes, "Rhett and Link." He smiled. "Sounds better that way".

* * *

Over the next week, the two have been inseparable. They went to the college bookstore to collect their course books together, they walk around town together, down along the beach for brief swims in the cool pacific water. The only time apart from each other is when Rhett wakes up earlier than Link to go for morning runs. By the time he arrives back at the dorm, covered in sweat from head to toe, Link is sitting at the kitchen table eating a massive bowl of cereal, still in his pyjamas. Rhett hops into the shower first, then while he dresses and has a mid-morning snack, Link showers. They then discuss plans for the day or decide to just amble around if nothing specific is happening.

Rhett's standing in the kitchen drinking a smoothie, when the front door suddenly opens. Josh comes in first, holding the door open for a short man, with brown hair and a scruffy beard. "Welcome to my pad... well... our pad" Josh says as he closes the door behind him. The short man looks up at Rhett and smiles cheerily, "Hi." "Oh, Rhett you're in, this is Chase. the newest member of our dorm family." Rhett smiles back at Chase, "Hey, I'm Rhett, nice to no longer be the new guy." Rhett’s bedroom door suddenly flung open and a fully clothed Link came out, making his way toward the three standing in the kitchen. "Hey, you must be Chase... I'm Link. It's nice of you to finally join us." Link said with a giddy smile. Chase smiled back and explained how he was away in Amsterdam for a few weeks and wanted to soak up as many sites as he could before coming back.

The four stood in the kitchen talking and laughing for a while, while Josh explained how he and Chase both worked at Subway for a while before deciding to apply to the same college. Chase is studying production management and hopes to intern at a large production company during his next summer vacation.

* * *

The guys all decided to go out for the night. Link heard about a fresher’s party happening at one of the local clubs, to welcome the new students before classes start on Monday, from Alex that afternoon. Rhett's standing in front of his cupboard, both doors open, as he heavily analysis's his wardrobe options for the night. Reaching in and pulling a pair of light denim jeans from a hangar, movement from Links side of the room catches his eye. Rhett glimpses towards the movement and watches as Link slumps down on his bed, shirtless. "They won't let you in without a shirt on, y'know." Rhett mumbles into his open cupboard. "Maybe they should... more of a party when less clothes are involved if ya ask me." Link said with a smirk, as he looked up towards Rhett’s back. Rhett pulled a white shirt out his wardrobe and turned towards his bed. He watched Link out the corners of his eyes, as he pulled his own shirt off. Link had such broad shoulders, and was so tanned, you'd think he played sports or something, but he didn't. He had a look on his face, lips curled up at the corners, eyes beaming with excitement, that made Rhett feel hot all of a sudden. He bit his lip as he looked over at Link, eyes slowly tracing Link up and down his body. Suddenly conscious of the way he was looking at Link, he cleared his throat and pulled the new shirt on over his head and shoulders. Link let out a heavy breath, stood up off his bed and walked out their bedroom, grabbing a grey sweatshirt from his cupboard on his way out. Rhett replaced his shorts with the denim jeans and made his way to the kitchen.

When they arrived at the club Rhett could hear loud dance music coming from inside. Already too drunk college kids littered the streets, and Rhett felt nervous. He'd never been to a club before, he was more into quiet cookouts, or camping out by a river, listening to the music he wanted, and away from dodgy young adults. "Hey Tiger! Looking good!" Rhett rolled his eyes as Alex wrapped his hands around Links head, and over his eyes. "This get you excited huh?" He drawled with a smirk, looking over his shoulder and giving Rhett a wink. "Come on man... I can't see..." Link giggled behind Alex's hands. Before Alex could make another flirtatious remark, Josh called out to them to go inside. Thank the lord, Rhett thought, as he walked past Link and Alex, brushing shoulders slightly and softly with Link as he walked up into the club.

Link looked up at Rhett as he walked past him, noting how tall he is, "At least we won't be able to lose him in a crowd", Link thought aloud. Link followed Rhett through the main entrance doors, and they both headed straight for the bar. Chase and Josh were already sitting at the bar, with drinks in hand. They passed two glasses of presumably vodka and coke, to both Rhett and Link. "You guys get the next round." Josh smiled.

The four stood around the bar talking and laughing, drinks in hand, Link bobbing every now and then to the music. Rhett stood like a statue as Link felt himself giving in more and more to both the alcohol entering his system, and the music calling him to dance. "You need to loosen up brother!" Link clapped his hand on Rhett’s shoulder and shook him back and forth. Rhett noted the strength of Links hand on him as he took a swig of his drink. "I don't dance buddy" Before Link could respond, a girl in a tight black dress stepped up to the bar beside them and teased, "That's a shame." Links eyebrows shot up, eyes widened, and mouth hung open as this stranger took the words right from his mouth. Aware of how entranced Rhett looked by the seductress, Link pushed in between the two and lent against the bar, calling for a bartender. Turning around to hand Rhett his drink, he sees the girl pass Rhett a napkin, place a hand softly on his shoulder, then saunter off into the background.

"Wow... ", Rhett sighed as he held the napkin in his hand, turning it over to reveal a phone number and a bright red lipstick kiss. "I got you another drink..." Link said as he waved it in front of Rhett’s face. Rhett took the drink from Link, then placed the napkin on the wooden top of the bar. "What... not interested?" Link chirped at Rhett. "Didn't say that... Just got a whole night ahead of us. Gotta keep my options open." Link frowned at Rhett’s response when a hand suddenly grabbed Link by the waist and spun him around.

Rhett sat with his arms suddenly folded across his chest and a scowl forming on his face, as Alex poured shot after shot down Links throat. It's not that Rhett doesn't like Alex... He just thinks the guys a little too comfortable with Link, after knowing him for such a short amount of time. He also doesn't like how Alex seems hell bent on getting Link absolutely hammered every time they're together. Next thing Rhett knows, Link's being dragged off towards the dance floor be Alex. Rhett sat at the bar drinking, as he watched Link dance around. His hair swishing back and forth, arms darting around all over the place, hips grinding against, "Hey, Why're you all alone man?" Chase suddenly blocking Rhett’s view of Link. Rhett moved his head in an attempt to spot Link in the growing crowd on the dance floor, but more people had arrived, and he had subsequently lost Link. Chase waved his hand in front of Rhett’s face trying to grab his attention. "Uh... sorry... I wasn't alone, but then Alex took Link to go dance, so now uuh... " Rhett reached for his drink, resting on the bar and picked up the napkin to wipe his face. "You gonna call her?" Chase pointed at the number written on the napkin. "Oh... not sure yet." Rhett had stiffened up in his seat, lips curled downwards as he looked down at the number. "Fresh out of a relationship huh?" Rhett looked over at Chase, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth slightly ajar. Chases hands went up in front of his chest, in a slightly defensive move, "Sorry, I just... I know that look. Been there myself."

Before Rhett could respond a heavy arm was suddenly being wrapped around his shoulders. He looked Link as he lent heavily on Rhett, eyes half shut, mouth hanging open, legs barely keeping him standing. "Looks like someone’s had a bit too much." Chase mumbled as he snapped his fingers in front of Links heavy lidded eyes. "Aw man seriously... dammit. I gotta get him back to the dorm before he passes out on the floor." Rhett groaned as he stood up, pulling Links hand further over his shoulder, and reaching his other hand around his small waist. "Good luck!" Chase called out as Rhett walked away, dragging Link along with him as he quietly blamed Alex for this.

The club wasn't too far from their dorm, but halfway through the walk back, Links legs stopped working altogether. Rhett had sat him down on a nearby bench, got down on his knees with his back facing Link and pulled the shorter man up onto his back, arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck, and Rhett’s hands wrapped around Links thighs. Rhett made his way into their dorm, still carrying Link on his back, and sat down on the couch with Link wedged between it and him. Suddenly aware of the hot slow breath tickling at his neck, Rhett stood up, leaving Link sitting on the couch.

“mmmm gonna be sick…” Link drawled, forcing Rhett to quickly pull him up by his hand and drag him to the bathroom. Rhett placed Link down in front of the toilet and opened its lid. He slid his hand through the length of Links hair and pulled it back softly, keeping out of the way as Link heaved in to the toilet bowl.

When it seems like Link had dispelled of all his stomach contents, Rhett turned on the shower head. “You should probably have a shower… it’ll make you feel better.” Rhett said as he checked the water wasn’t too hot. “Right…. Okay.” Link said as he slowly stood up, looking significantly steadier than before. Rhett swallowed hard as he watched Link struggle to get his sweater up over his head. Silently, he reached out and grabbed the hem of the sweater and helped Link out of it. Link looked up at Rhett, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. He opened his mouth, then shut it quickly, as though choosing to not say whatever was on his mind. Rhett looked down at Link, he felt the red darting up his neck and up into his ears as he looked down at Links torso, and then a little further down to his lower belly, before quickly snapping his eyes back up to Links.

“Uh… are you gonna be ok with the rest or do…. Do you uhm… need me to… uhm…” “You can go…” Link helped Rhett. “I got it from here. But uh… Thanks man. I really appreciate it. S’means a lot to me.” Link slurred as he started unbuckling his belt. Rhett bit his lip as he watched Links hands fumble around the buckle. “no problem. Don’t fall asleep in here.” Rhett raced through the words as he spun around and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him louder than he intended.

 

 


	3. Fever

Link fumbles at his belt buckle and the buttons of his jeans in the bathroom. Finally managing to pull his jeans off, he hops out of them, almost falling over and catching himself on the wall with a drunken giggle. Completely naked, he climbs into the shower. The water hot and soothing against his skin releasing a sigh of pleasure from Links mouth. Link thinks about their night out, deciding he definitely had way too much to drink. He tries to remember the events of the night in sequence. Them arriving at the club, Josh buying them the first round of drinks. He remembers the slender girl in a black dress confidently flirting with Rhett, handing him a napkin with her number on it.

He thinks about how confident she was, confidence allowing her to woo a man without a hint of doubt. His eyebrows knit together as he thinks about Rhett’s reaction to the girl. _Was he into her? Did he find her attractive? Of course, he did. Is he gonna call her? Is that his type?_

_They’d suit each other…_ Link frowns to himself. She was very attractive, confident, and Rhett’s quiet but self-assured. He’s tall, beautiful green eyes, small and pouty pink lips, little freckles you’d hardly notice if you weren’t lucky enough to get close to him. Golden wisps of hair that danced around in the summer sun. A beard that gave his face a strong look, complimenting all his features.

Link found himself thinking about how he wanted to spend more time with Rhett that night. How he desperately wanted to dance with him, before Alex dragged him onto the dance floor. Trying to make the most of the night, Link ended up dancing with some guy who wouldn’t leave him alone. He wasn’t a bad dancer, but he was too short, made Link feel too big.

It was when this guy started trying to push for Link to go home with him, that he stumbled off of the dance floor and headed straight for the bar. Spotting Rhett he tumbled down on to him, leaning all his weight on Rhett’s strong muscular shoulders. Those same strong shoulders that carried Link home when he could no longer walk. Nice enough to even help Link into the bathroom as he struggled to hold back the poison he consumed that night. Shoulders that looked strained and uptight as his hands held onto Links sweater and pulled it up over his head. Shoulders tightened even more, when the eyes above them darted down towards Links stomach.

Link thought about how flustered Rhett was as his tongue slipped out, stealing a quick, barely noticeable lick of his lips, followed by teeth taking its place on his lower lip. He thought about how red Rhett was. How his breathing hitched as Link fumbled with his belt buckle. How it almost seemed like he was secretly hoping Link would ask him to stay. To help him remove his jeans and underwear.

That Link was still too drunk to shower himself and would need Rhett to help him in to the shower. To hold him up, as Links knees buckled beneath him. That out of worry for Links safety he would have no choice, but to climb into the shower with Link.

Water dripping down his face, along the curve of his neck and over his pecks. Link, still too drunk, would trace the water droplets down Rhett’s torso, fingers brushing lightly along the grooves of his ribs, the soft of his belly and over the jagged edge of his hips.

Link leaned back against the wall, his length gripped tightly in his left hand. Even if Rhett didn’t want to stay, Link certainly wished he did. He imagined Rhett sliding his hand through Links wet hair, pulling him close to him. Rhett’s teeth nipping at his neck, his other hand sliding down Links chest and reaching Links throbbing cock.

Links breathing became heavy and thick as he imagined Rhett’s large, strong hands gripping him. He felt Rhett’s breath against his ear as his hand stroked along Links length. Link bucked into his hand at the thought of Rhett towering over him, his head twisted down as he left marks on Links neck.

 With a gasp, followed by a throaty moan, Link came into his hand. Shivering as he leant his head back against the wall. Shutting his eyes as the water from the shower splattered over his face. Realising the water was no longer hot, he came to his senses and got out the shower.

* * *

Link wrapped a towel tight around his waist and ambled out the bathroom. His hand gripped the towel tight, as he prayed there were no signs showing what he had just done. Silently praying Rhett had gone to sleep already, Link slowly shuffled into their bedroom. Instant heat raced up his back and neck as he entered their room, Rhett sitting up in his bed, gently smiling up at Link.

“Feeling better?” Rhett softly asked Link, as he closed the door behind him and turned towards his wardrobe, back kept towards Rhett. “mmm, yah. Thanks.” Link answered quietly as he grabbed a pair of boxers.

“You took so long, I almost went in to check you hadn’t passed out.” Rhett spoke to Links back, as Link felt the blood rush up into his ears and cheeks. Link stumbled around his words as he tried to explain how he just needed a long shower to sober up.

Rhett picking up on Links embarrassment turned away as Link pulled on his boxer shorts. “It’s Alex’s fault for getting you so drunk man… no need to feel embarrassed.” Rhett reassured Link for what he assumed he was embarrassed about. Link cleared his suddenly, overwhelmingly dry throat and smiled at Rhett, “yeah… I guess.” Suddenly Rhett was leaning over and holding a glass of water in his hand. “Here. You should drink some water before you sleep.”

Link briefly looked Rhett in the eyes, before shyly retreating them and looked at the water instead. Rhett’s hand wrapped tightly around the glass, knuckles protruding white, fingers long and slender. Links breath hitched as his thoughts carried him back to moments ago in the shower.

He snatched the glass from Rhett’s hand and downed the water in a few giant gulps. Refusing to acknowledge Rhett’s shocked expression, he smacked the light switch off, threw himself into his bed and rolled over. Facing the wall, back towards Rhett.

“okay… goodnight then.” Link heard, as Rhett laid back on his bed. “night… uh... and… thanks.” Link breathed out, eyes wide open, red still painted across his face. Link closed his eyes and thought commandingly to himself, _That was not OK Link. You cannot do that again!_

* * *

It’s been three weeks since classes started, and Rhett and Link have fallen into a good routine. Depending on the time of their lecture, they either wake up around the same time, Link showers first, then Rhett. They sit at the kitchen table eating cereal and drinking coffee. Or if they have enough time before their first lecture, Rhett wakes up before Link, and by the time Link is coming to, Rhett is in the shower, washing himself of the sweat he accumulated on his morning run.

They then go off to lectures, and end up in the library most afternoons, except for the ones when Rhett has basketball practice. He’s joined the universities team and practices in the court, twice a week. Link usually sits on the stands, watching Rhett run around, jumping up and catching the ball, before swiftly passing it to his teammate.

He’s supposed to be studying but he finds he can’t keep himself from staring at Rhett. Watching the way his calves tighten as he steps in front of the opposition, snagging the ball before it reaches their hands. He chews the top of his pen as he watches the way Rhett’s back muscles pop as he holds the ball up in the air, before smoothly throwing it into the net.

Links pulse quickens as he sits, completely captivated by the sweat dripping off Rhett’s forehead and down his face. The way Rhett rubs a small towel across his face, then over and around the back of his neck. Looking up at Link and smiling a toothy grin, one eye closed in a wink, and his free hand throwing a thumbs up at Link.

Back in the dorm, Links standing in the kitchen eating a peanut butter sandwich when he suddenly hears the quiet hum of a guitar, coming from his room. He pops his head into the opening of their room and is surprised when he sees Rhett, laying on his bed with a guitar in his hands strumming away.

The tune emanating from the guitar was a soft, delicate arrangement. One that sings of the hazy air of an early summer morning. Delicate pathways lining a beautiful garden. A longing look to the ocean, then slowly deeper into the fire crackling on a cool winters’ night.

Link didn’t dare speak even if he wanted to say a million things. Instead he stood in silence at the threshold of their room. Eyes tracing each of Rhett’s fingers as they danced along the strings of the guitar. Link feels the music vibrating within him, each strum penetrating deep within his soul. A feeling he hopes to never forget.

When Rhett suddenly stops playing, he looks up at Link. Link frowns slightly, mouth hanging open in awe as he looks up at Rhett’s face. “You’re amazing Rhett.” The words came tumbling out his mouth, and Link feels himself blushing as Rhett smiles up at him. “Thanks man. It’s been a while since I played.”

Link wants desperately to walk over to Rhett, sit down beside him and run his hands through his hair. To tell him that he’s beautiful and that his music makes Link want to give up everything if it means he can hear it every day. But aware of the dangers of his desires, he closes his mouth and decides to place as much distance between himself and Rhett as possible. So, he quickly turns around and leaves, deciding to go for a jog along the beach instead. 

* * *

Links been trying really hard not to think of Rhett in that way. That’s why he’s been spending considerably less time with him, except for when he has no choice. Instead he’s been studying alone in the park or hanging out across the hall with Alex. Most of the time Link just sits, watching Alex and his friends play video games. He would rather be with Rhett, listening to him play music, or talking about what he thinks will become of civilisation once the apocalypse comes. He would definitely rather be watching Rhett play basketball, but he can’t risk it. Rhett’s straight, and trusts Link as a friend.

_Is he though?_ Link suddenly finds himself thinking while zoning out on Alex’s couch. _I mean… you haven’t actually asked him. And it’s not like he’s kissed a whole bunch of girls in front of you. Besides… what straight guy gets all flustered and red when they see another man shirtless. And there was the night I got drunk… He bit his lip and looked down at my body like he wanted to see more._

_Wait…_

_Maybe he’s not that straight._

Link suddenly stands up off the couch and makes his way from Alex’s dorm, across the hall, and back into his own dorm. He walks in to his room, where Rhett is sitting at his desk, staring down at a book about Engineering mathematics. Link stops in his step as he suddenly questions his thought process.

_What are you doing? You can’t just ask him if he’s into you… Get outta here you idiot._

Rhett looks up from the page he was reading, “Hey man. You’re back early.”

_Crap._

“Uh… yah… Got bored of watching Alex play games.”

_Just grab your books and go to the library or something._

“So that’s where you been…”

Rhett looked upset as he looked back down at his book. Link noticing the frown on his face, eyebrows furrowed, tensed shoulders.

_Is he jealous? I think that’s jealousy._

_Maybe I can get him to make a move… show me his cards._

After a small amount of contemplation, Link suddenly grabs his own shirt and pulls it off, revealing his bare torso underneath. He tosses the shirt onto his bed and lies down next to it. Rhett looks up from his book briefly before looking back down. “Why you always gotta walk around here without a shirt on man?” Rhett asks disapprovingly into his book.

Link smiles at the acknowledgement, “It’s hot in here brother.” He looks up at Rhett, quirks an eyebrow, “What, Am I distracting you?” Link rubs his hand slowly but heavily along his torso, delighting in the rush of red racing up Rhett’s neck.

Taking a chance, Link sits up, pushes himself up off the bed and slowly walks over to stand beside Rhett. He places a hand on the desk, leans his head down and looks over at Rhett. Placing his other hand on Rhett’s shoulder, his eyes trace the profile of Rhett’s face. Rhett staring vehemently at the wall in front of him, as Links hand strokes up the back of his neck, barely grazing the tips of his hair, and around to the slope of his forehead. His hand now gently resting against Rhett’s forehead, Link moves his head forward slightly to catch Rhett’s green eyes, with his blue ones.

“Looks like you got a fever brother…” a twisted smirk pulling at his lips, Link leans in a bit closer. Not too close, but close enough, “Something got you all hot and bothered?” He asks in a low, smooth voice as he watches Rhett's breath hitch.

With a powerful force, Rhett stands up pushing Link back, determined not to look him in the eyes. He snatches his books off his desk and bolts out the room. “Where you going!?” Link calls out as Rhett moves past him. “Library!” Rhett shouts, then with a slam of the door Link is left alone in their room.

Thinking about the reaction he got out of Rhett, he lays back down on his bed and smiles at the ceiling. Pleased with the panic he induced, the faulter in Rhett’s breathing, the blush so clearly painted on his skin.

_Maybe I don’t need to be distancing myself,_ Link thinks to himself as he runs a hand through his hair. Overjoyed, and hungry for more reactions from Rhett, he pulls his shirt back on, grabs his books and heads toward the library himself.


	4. I can't hold these thoughts

Rhett’s on his morning run before attending classes in the afternoon. The sun is hot against his back as he makes his way through a park near campus, passing by a small pond surrounded by bright green trees. He stops for a small drink of water from a fountain, then proceeds towards the pond. The harsh sun hitting his eyes, he ducks down between the trees and sits on a nearby bench, overlooking the water.

Bringing a hand up to wipe the sweat from his face, he silently takes in his surroundings. Lili pads grace the top of the water, dragonflies dancing from flower to flower, dipping down to skim across the water between. A small badling of duck’s waddle along the edge of the pond, before gently plopping down into the water, one by one.

He takes in the serene silence of his surroundings and finds his mind wandering. It’s been over a month since he moved in to his dorm, and things have been… interesting. His friendship with Josh and Chase has been normal. They have brief talks in the kitchen, enjoy eating together when Josh cooks for them all, keep a normal and friendly distance between each other, with the odd brotherly clap to the shoulders when bonding over a drink.

But things are completely different with Link. They bonded right from the get go and a real friendship has blossomed. They enjoy each other’s company and get along great. But then there was that patch where Link stopped spending time with Rhett. He stopped watching Rhett practice in the court, stopped studying with him in the library, hardly spoke to him, even when they were in their room together.

At first Rhett thought he had done something to upset Link, or that maybe Link just needed his space. He gets that, some people can’t socialise too much without getting exhausted and needing alone time to recharge. So, Rhett kept quiet about it, not wanting to push any boundaries. That was until Link admitted to being across the hall with Alex most of the time. When Rhett questioned this, that day in their room, he was shocked at how Links admission upset him. How he felt a pang of jealousy and anger towards Alex.

Then when Link took off his shirt, smoothed the palm of his hand over his chest, it sent a shiver down his spine. Trying his hardest to ignore the way his skin blushed red, the way Link stood over him, one hand firm on his shoulder. Goosebumps trickled down his neck as Link brushed his hand over his neck and round to his forehead. Rhett berated himself for reacting to Links hot breath against his check. The way his heart skipped a beat when his voice permeated through Rhett’s skull, bouncing off the walls, making him dizzy.

Rhett did have a fever that day, but not one caused by an illness… _or maybe I am sick,_ he though to himself as he sat by the pond. Rhett struggles to understand why Links closeness affects him so much. He understands Link was an only child, so that might explain the lack of personal space. But it doesn’t explain the way he looks at Rhett, or the way he flirts with a guy like Alex.

Growing up in North Carolina, Rhett’s never really been exposed to the idea of people having different sexualities. He doesn’t see anything wrong with it of course, he’s just not used to being in close proximity of someone who may possibly be into men. 

After that day in their room, when Rhett practically ran to the library after having Link point out his blush, things went back to normal. Well, mostly normal. Link’s been spending time with Rhett again, studying with him in the library, joining him for evening strolls along the beach, studying on the stands in the basketball court when Rhett has practice. Rhett keeps quiet about the fact that Link never actually studies in the court. Instead he just sits there, staring at Rhett like he’s some rare mythical creature.

Rhett stopped complaining about the fact that Link never wears a shirt when in the dorm, when he realised the satisfaction it caused Link whenever he’d acknowledge it. The way a smile would pull at the corners of his lips, eyes zoning in on the way Rhett would try looking everywhere but at Links smooth chest. Rhett doesn’t understand why his body keeps betraying him. He’s not into men, never has been. But for some odd reason, when Link pushes the boundaries on personal space, shoulder softly rubbing against Rhett’s chest as he shuffles in next to him at a party, Rhett’s pulse undoubtedly quickens, chest tightens… jeans tighten.

_What the heck man?_

Rhett sat in confusion as he tried to focus on what it was about Link that made him react that way. He thought about how laughing with Link made him realise how much he missed having someone to joke around with. He left everything behind in North Carolina, but unfortunately the pain of the past clings to him wherever he goes.

Dismissing the urge to delve into past memories, he shifted his thoughts to Links questionable past and experience. How many people has Link been with? Have any been guys? Have they all been guys? Has he gone all the way with them? That last question sending a blush coursing up his neck.

_What does it matter to you? It’s not your place to question what or who he does._

Feeling more confused than before, Rhett stood up off the bench and carried on his morning run, leaving the tranquil pond in his wake.

* * *

Due to the unconscious desire to spend more time with Link, Rhett found himself standing, beer in hand, in the kitchen of Alex’s dorm. A range of friends, course mates, acquaintances of friends, of friends had packed themselves into the too small dorm room.

Rhett, apparently zoning out in amongst the conglomerate of drunken 20-year olds, was shaken into focus by a familiar hand pressing against his chest.

“Rhett? Hey, you okay?”

Rhett looked down into the intoxicatingly crystalline eyes in front of him. Link smiled up at him, removing his hand, too soon to Rhett’s disappointment.

“Heh, you zoning out there brother…”

“Mmm yeah. Sorry, just uuuh… got a lot on my mind.”

Rhett took a swig of beer, as Link shuffled up next to him, tips of their shoes slightly touching, the shoulder – to – chest touch Rhett had become so accustomed to, causing a turbulent dip in his stomach.

“Lots of people here huh?” Link looked pointedly at the crowd in front of them. “Never had parties like this back home…”

“It’s not really my scene.” Rhett leaned back against the counter, his head now more in lin with Links, speaking at a volume cultivated solely for Link to hear. “I prefer live music… or better yet, camping.”

Link glanced at Rhett, eyes startingly intense as a smile grew on his face. “Yeah? I love camping! When was the last time you went?”

_Childlike excitement_

Rhett’s heart tugged at the eager way Link leaned in towards him, awaiting his response, before an unwelcomed memory stifled Rhett’s joy. Eyes falling to the floor, he mumbled his response, “Uh… Last year sometime.”

Link watched as Rhett’s expression changed. Desperate to uncover the secrets that torment Rhett, he placed his hand on Rhett’s upper arm. Eyebrows knit, he moved to catch Rhett’s gaze, “You wanna talk about it?”

Rhett felt his gut tightening, his jaw clench as he felt the room shift around him. His mind overflowing with unwanted memories, unhealed wounds bleeding into his thoughts, ripping away at his composure. Anxiety bubbling up into his throat, he clambered for a sense of stability. Suddenly hyper aware of the hand on his arm, the anxiety bubbles up out of his mouth in the form of a question,

“Are you gay?”

Stunned by the suddenness of the question, Link finds himself unable to move. He processes the three words with a series of blinks, each one lasting slightly longer than the last.

Link clears his throat before responding in a voice far calmer than he thought he’d be capable of.

“I’m not sure… I might be.” Afraid to look into Rhett’s eyes, he takes a step back. Worried that Rhett may find him disgusting and hate him for it, Link tries to assure Rhett that he doesn’t need to worry.

“If you’re uncomfortable with it, I can swap rooms with Josh. But I promise I’d never come on to you Rhett. You’re my friend… my straight friend” The words come tumbling out Links mouth as he feels the room start spinning around him.

Rhett’s still leaning against the counter, staring at the floor unblinkingly. Completely engulfed by shock, Rhett’s heart starts racing. The panic induced, not by the answer Link gave, but rather by the pang of disappointment that shot through his body when Link said he’d never come on to him.

“Hey baby! Don’t look so serious!” Rhett’s head snaps up to see Alex wrap an arm around Links waist and pull him in towards him, planting a sloppy kiss on Links scarlet cheek. Link looks up at Rhett as Alex rests his head on Links shoulder, alcohol pulling his eyes shut as he leans on him for support.

A rush of adrenaline kicks in, a heatwave of jealousy spreads through Rhett’s veins like a wildfire. The fire spreading around him pushes him to stand against his own volition. His hand wrapping tight around Links wrist, he makes a beeline for the front door. Dragging Link out of the dorm, across the hall, through their front door, and into their bedroom.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Rhett finally let’s go of Link.

“What the crap Rhett?!” Link shouts as he rubs his wrist.

“Stay away from Alex.” Rhett huffed, as he stared down intensely at Link. “He’s a bad influence on you and I don’t trust him.”

“What? He’s not a bad influence… what’s gotten into you?”

Rhett took a step forward into Links space. Eyes intense and penetrating, sending a shiver down Links spine.

“Stay away from him. Guys like that are only after one thing Link.” Rhett spoke with a deep and assertive voice, whereas the adrenaline coursing through Link, didn’t allow for such luxuries. Links voice came out in a higher pitch as he took a step back.

“What are you talking about? Alex isn’t trying to screw me Rhett… He’s just a flirt. And what does it matter to you anyway?” Links initial shock now turning into anger. “It’s none of your business who I hang out with.”

“Yes, it is.” Rhett growled as he took another step towards Link. Link stepping back from Rhett, his back suddenly pushed up against the wall of their darkened bedroom. Link swallowed, the sound of it reverberating off the walls of the room for a brief second as they both stand in silence. Rhett’s eyes boring a hole into him as he took another step towards Link.

“I don’t understand…” Link whispered, “What do you care?” He looked up to Rhett with curiously limpid eyes.

Rhett, suddenly aware of the self-imposed closeness, felt his pulse quicken. Involuntarily licking his lips, he stared at his friend. The urge to brush his fingers through Links hair suddenly washed over him. His lips quivered at the thought of leaning down and caressing Links lips with his. The feeling of warmth emanating from within him as he takes Link into his arms, hands securing him tightly against his chest.

Having made no actual move, Link grew impatient. He couldn’t understand why Rhett dragged him out the party, started shouting at him,telling him who he can and can’t see.

“You don’t own me Rhett.” He let out with a sigh and slid out from between Rhett and the wall, turned to the door and stopped. “I think you need to work through your thoughts Rhett… You can’t shut me out of your past, then try to control me. You need to figure out what you want.”

The door shut behind Link, leaving Rhett standing in the dark alone. Frozen, staring at the wall in front of him, a wave of realisation washes over Rhett, inducing a quiet fear within.

“You… I think I want you.”

 


	5. Underneath the Sycamore

Links leaning against the wall in the hallway, breath loud and heavy as he holds his hand up against his eyes. Fury pulsed through Link, fuelling his steps out from their room and away from Rhett. Head craned back against the dull hallway wall now, he clenches his fist, the rush of anger bunching in his knuckles as he strikes his hand back against the wall.

_What the hell just happened?_

Link’s stomach dipping at the image of Rhett staring down at him, towering over him as he steps up into Links space. Anger suddenly turning to embarrassment as Rhett’s stern, gravelly voice plays over in his head. A surge of heat bolting in opposite directions, riding up his neck, and racing down into his crotch.

Shutting his eyes, he considers going back, marching back into his room, sliding back against the wall, praying Rhett hasn’t moved, reaching his hands up, sliding his fingers in between the curls of Rhett’s golden hair. He considers the facial expression Rhett would make when he pulls his head down towards Link, lips crashing together, heads twisting to accommodate the need to taste as much of the other as possible. Rhett’s tongue tracing Links lips, before pushing through and exploring the cavern of his mouth.

The sound of a door closing from down the hall shocks Link back to reality. Blinking, he feels the anger bubbling up within him again. Pushing himself away from the wall, he allows adrenaline to take control of his body as he lumbers on out the dormitory’s main entrance.

Surrounded by the dark of the night, his feet tread down along the illuminated pathway stretching out in front of him. Body on autopilot, Link pays no attention to where he’s going, until a large swaying figure catches his attention out the corner of his eye.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Link turns toward the movement. A large Sycamore tree stands before him, the paths lights highlighting the green of the leaves, the height of the tree blending into the backdrop of the night. The broad and firm wood calling to Link, he ambles toward the tree. Craning his neck upwards as he traces the dents in the wood, the lines etched out in the bark drawn like roads on a map, directing his eyes up to the leaves, stars scattered and softly peaking out behind the green canopy.

Pressing his back against the sturdy trunk of the tree, Link slides down against it, crossing his legs underneath him into a sitting position. The sound of him breathing in is the only thing to cut through the silence of the park. He lets out a heavy sigh as his mind wanders back to his friend.

He can’t understand why Rhett closes himself off to Link about his past. Never opening up about the memories that induce such panic in Rhett’s expressions. The triggers that cause his breathing to become quick and short, his jaw to clench, eyes to become cold and distant. Radiant green, to turn steel grey, fists to bundle up into a ball as memories flash through his mind.

Why his friend, with a look of discomfort and fear, asked him if he was gay. Unable to even look at Link when he admitted to the possibility of it. Was it the closeness of Link that caused this panic in Rett? Did Link overstep his boundaries, making Rhett uncomfortable, disgusted even?

_But then… why…_

Why did Rhett get so angry about Alex? Why did he grab Link, drag him out of the party, take him to their darkened room? Why does Alex make Rhett so upset, and since when did Rhett even care about Links sex life?

_“Guys like that are only after one thing Link.”_

Links thoughts jumbled as he struggled to understand what suddenly made Rhett protective of Links… _feelings?_

Is that it? Is Rhett worried about Link getting hurt? Or is he worried about Link being with someone? Or… someone else?

_That can’t be it._

Although… Link would have to be blind to not have noticed the way Rhett looked at Link. The way his whole demeaner changed when Rhett took that last step towards Link. His eyes became hungry, mouth desperate, ready to devour his prey.

“Man… I am so confused.”

Link looked down at his hands, imagining the hold of Rhett’s fingers taking the space between his own. Rhett is Links closest friend, their friendship a key part of his life. Is this something he’s willing to risk? Take a chance and confess his feelings, all in the hope that Rhett won’t reject him, hate him and leave him?

_I can’t do that…_

If there is one thing Link knows, it’s that having Rhett in his life has filled a hole. It’s enabled him to be more of himself than he ever thought possible. There’s no way he could lose that. No matter what, he can never lose that.

* * *

The rhythmic beat of feet pounding down hard against the concrete pathway, thundering as the sound moves closer and closer, startles Link out of his thoughts. Looking up, he sees a tall man running down the path, long strides pushing him forward. The lights illuminating the pathway catching at the tall man’s exteriors, highlighting the blond hair dancing in unison with the bobbing movement of his head.

“Rhett?”

Link called out in a hushed tone, directing the name more to himself, than the runner in question. However the night is so soundless, that Links whisper cracked through the silence, bringing the passer-by to a holt.

Facing towards him now, Link can see the outline of Rhett, the lamps ink gold along the bridge of his nose, sprinkling his beard and hair in yellow. A stark contrast to the black of the night stretched out behind him. Rhett staggers toward Link, uncertainty emanating from him as he nears the tree Link is still perched under.

Stopping short, Rhett stands before Link with a good 10 feet between them now. Link looks Rhett up and down, eyes furrowed, mouth slightly ajar. He’s fully aware of the way Rhett is avoiding looking at Link, instead his eyes trace the height of the tree before him.

“Woah… That’s a big tree.” Rhett speaks softly into the night. The words intended for no one, the breaking of silence is his only intention as he stares up at the leaves merging into the backdrop of the stars.

 Link bites the soft of his cheek, as he takes in the silhouette of the man in front of him. “What are you doing here?” His voice coming out in a croak as he grumbles the question.

Link squints, as Rhett mumbles around the question. Straining to hear, he makes out something along the lines of Rhett feeling bad and going back to the party to find Link. Asking Josh and Alex if they’d seen him, but they last saw the two of them leave together. He then wanted to ask Alex, but he was busy with a girl, this provoking a dramatic eyeroll from Link. Rhett’s eyes darted to the side, as he quietly explained that he was worried about Link, and figured he must have left then, so he ran out, hoping to find him somewhere nearby.

 _And you did…_ Link noted, but only to himself. Link considered responding to Rhett’s chase, but instead he kept his gaze away from Rhett. Dismissive of his friends’ efforts, he pulled his knees up to his chest, a physical metaphor for blocking Rhett out, closing himself off from him.

“Can I…” Out the corner of his eye Link sees Rhett’s arm reaching up behind him, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck, as he stumbles around the words, “… join you?”

Link shrugs his shoulders as he leans his head against the bark of the tree, eyes still reluctant to meet his friends. Rhett silently makes his way towards the tree, keeping a distance between himself and Link, he circles the tree, opting to sit down on the opposite side of its large trunk.

Silence encompassing them again. A light breeze shakes the leaves covering their heads and the whispers from above draw Links eyes up toward the stars again. The blinking lights dotted against the night sky, small and abundant, flicker down into Links strikingly blue eyes.

He begins to wonder if they’ll sit in silence the whole night. No words shared between them, as the orange breaks through the night, beckoning the beginning of a new day, representing the start of their life as muted roommates. The thought of never hearing his friends voice ever again sends a shiver down his spine, and as though the shiver is transported from Link, into the ground intertwining between the roots of the tree, and up into Rhett’s spine, he hears the shake in Rhett’s voice as he begins to speak.

“Back in North Carolina, I had a girlfriend… we’d been together for most of high school.”

The break in silence bringing Links thoughts back into reality, the soft of Rhett’s voice turns Links head to face toward him. Unable to see Rhett as he sits on the other side of the tree, Link holds his head East, right ear facing Rhett, as he listens.

“We took our relationship very seriously, sat together every day, studied together, went to prom together… we planned a future together.” Link’s eyes flicker as he hears the reluctance in Rhett’s voice. Giving him the time he needs, he remains silent, not wanting to push Rhett away.

“My family is pretty religious, and I always felt pressured you know? Pressured to do well in school, to get into a good college, to be responsible, to take life seriously.” Easing into the flow of the words leaving his mouth, Rhett continued.

“I was so serious about her… I thought she was too. She told me that she had applied to study here, and that I should too so we could stay together.”

Link’s jaw clenched as he strained to hear Rhett. Moving his hand to his side, he leaned down onto it, his body now closer to the direction of the incorporeal voice resonating from behind him.

“I planned my life around her, I applied here, got accepted, told my parents… and then…” Rhett gave a heavy sigh and Link swore he could feel the tree rise with Rhett’s chest, and fall back against him. Rhett stayed quiet for a long time, and Link was starting to believe that he may never finish what he started, but then with a crack in his voice, Rhett continued.

“One day I bump into her mom at the grocery store… She starts asking me if I’m excited for graduation, and College? That we must be so excited to be studying back home, not leaving the nest just yet.”

“I didn’t understand what she meant… what all this meant… not till I went back to my girlfriends house, walked up those dark oak stairs, opened the door to her room and there, on top of the soft yellow duvet she loved so much… her naked body, wrapped around my best friend.”

Through gritted teeth Rhett explained, “Instead of just breaking up with me, she dragged me along. Lied to me about applying here. Controlled my future, where I am now. And the cherry on top was finding her fucking my best friend.”

Links heart dropped as he listened to Rhett. The pain and anger in Rhett’s voice surged through Link, leaving him speechless. As silence fell, Link leaned his head back against the tree again. It makes sense, he deliberated, Rhett’s trust issues, his apprehension for being emotionally vulnerable, for connecting at all.

The quiet of the night sunk back in between them, Rhett’s words lingered just above the ground like a heavy fog. Link swallowed and with careful consideration began speaking, softly and gently, as if to not scare a wild animal.

“Rhett… I’m so sorry.”

“It hurts so much man… I just… I can’t… I can’t deal with that again. I can’t be hurt like that. I can’t be vulnerable.”

Link understood what Rhett meant, he understood why Rhett never went further than allowing his eyes to explore Link. Why no matter how clear it was, that he desperately wanted to touch Link, kiss him, he never did.

With movements so slow, you’d think hours had passed, Link inched around the trunk of the large tree. Sitting next to Rhett now, he left a purposeful space between them. Looking straight ahead, he allowed himself to get close to Rhett without pushing any boundaries. Eyes darting back up to the radiant scatterings in the sky, he inhaled deeply and broke the silence again.

“I never had many friends growing up, and uh… had a single mom too, so I’ve never really been the picture of masculinity.” Link smiled lightly before continuing, “I was bullied a lot in school, you know… kids are cruel man, but… I tried to look past it. Not let it get to me.”  

Link let out a shaky breath as he looked down into his lap now, “One night, I uh… I went to some party with a friend and I got super drunk… Like, off my head. And uh… I don’t remember much from that night… except... uh…” Head still facing downwards, Link lifted his eyes up to Rhett, his next words coming out in a whisper.

“A guy… I remember being so attracted to this one guy. And he took me up to some one’s bedroom… and uh…” Link blinked furiously, eyes now closed shut tightly as he recalls the memory. Deciding Rhett probably understands what Link meant, he opens his eyes ad looks back at Rhett. His face is still looking straight ahead. Following his eyeline, Link looks ahead of himself now too.

“It became pretty evident that I was interested in men from that point onwards. I’ve never dated a guy… just… yah.” Links face turned stern as he thought about what Rhett had just told him.

“I decided when I moved here, that I was going to just… live. To just experience life the way I want to. If that means being vulnerable or leaving myself open for pain and heartbreak… then so be it. I don’t want to miss out on an opportunity, only to regret not taking it later on.”

Falling back into silence, they both sat against the tree, chests rising and falling in unison and eyes focused forward. Suddenly a shift in Rhett’s position had his shoulder leaning against Links. Link’s head snapped to the side, only to be met by a shy expression on Rhett’s face. Link swallowed hard as he looked at the way Rhett’s eyebrows were knit together, his eyes focused on Links chest, jaw clenched.

Rhett’s silver – green eyes panned upwards, stopping at Links crystal blue eyes. Link felt his chest tighten as a swarm of butterflies flitted in his stomach.

“Link,” Rhett whispered, hot breath gently lingering on Links face. “No matter what happens… We’re best friends… OK?”

With miniscule movement, barely even noticeable, Link nodded at Rhett. Parting his lips slightly, the beginning of a word climbing up his throat, lingering on his tongue and barely leaving his parted lips before being pushed back down his throat by the sudden crush of Rhett’s lips upon his.

Rhett’s soft, smooth lips caressing Links for only a few seconds before retreating, the warmth quickly replaced with the cold emptiness of the night. Link sat in a daze, lips still parted, as Rhett stood up from next to him.

Link slowly looked up as Rhett reached his hand down towards him, his pupils shifted to the side, not looking at Link. Link grabbed the hand in front of him and pulled himself up off the ground. Snapping back to reality when he realises he missed the opportunity to focus on the feel of Rhett’s large hands in his, as their hands separated.

Smiling down at Link now, Rhett’s eyes crinkle at the sides as a soft smile grows on his face. Link looks up at Rhett, then past him as Rhett pulls him in for a hug. His long arms wrapping around Link, their chests pressed together, head leaning on his shoulder. Link stares up longingly into the expanse above him as he gives a silent thank you to the stars glistening down at him.


	6. Friend (lover)

It's been a week since Rhett took a terrifying leap and kissed Link. That night sitting under the shelter of a massive tree, stars painting the sky above them, Links words resonated within Rhett. He wrestled with his thoughts as they tried to deny how he’s been feeling towards Link. How his desire towards him has grown increasingly over these first few months of college. Links admittance inspired Rhett, the fact that this Southern boy with picky taste and slight OCD, and no athletic ability (unless dancing counts), can be so brave had Rhett thinking. 

Rhett would love to be vulnerable, to just open himself up and take risks like that, but it terrifies him. But then, something about sitting next to Link under that giant tree calmed his heart and his mind. The storm in his head began to calm, clouds dissipating as he turned towards his friend. Looking into those bright blue eyes, the sky opening up, sun pouring down and shimmering off the ocean before him, his heart stopped. Mind quiet as he took in the view, before taking the plunge, throwing himself off the cliff and into unknown territory.

Throughout the week, to Rhett’s surprise, not much had changed. When they made there way back to the dorm, Rhett watched Link as he walked in front of him, his shoulders firm, his hair catching the dorms lights. Without a word, they entered their bedroom quietly. Link stood at the foot of his bed, looking at it shyly and avoiding eye contact with Rhett. Rhett’s breath was as short as Links, his heart racing as nerves kept him frozen at the foot of his own bed.

Afraid to speak about the kiss, they both silently agreed to not bring it up. Instead they went about their usual daily routines, going to classes together, hanging out in the library or basketball court together. Although things had basically remained the same, Rhett couldn’t deny that there was a small difference in his and Links friendship.

On Monday morning, Rhett woke Link up to a hot cup of coffee after his morning run, the delighted look on Links face as he took the coffee from Rhett was enough to keep him smiling all day.

On Tuesday they sat closer than usual at the kitchen table, knees touching and shoulders brushing as they spooned cereal into their mouths. The closeness seemed to follow them everywhere, as they stood in the hallways before class, leaving no space between them. Sitting next to each other in the lecture theatre, forearms stretched out on the desk in front of them, mere inches away from touching wrists together.

On Wednesday they could hardly keep their eyes off of each other. Rhett swallowed hard as his gaze followed the water dripping down Links back as he stood towelled in their room after his morning shower. A blush forming on his face as he felt a sudden hatred for the towel covering the lower half of his roommate. The blush was painted on his skin the whole day, as the sight of a nearly naked Link tip toed its way into his thoughts at the most inopportune moments.

Thursday was slow and boring as the two had separate tutorials, meaning the morning left Rhett eating breakfast alone, and the afternoon left Link studying in the library alone. After the long day apart, Rhett was hoping to see Link sitting on the stands in the basketball court, as he practiced for the big game tomorrow. To his disappointment, Link wasn’t there, so he focused his thoughts on the game and damned this day for keeping him and Link apart.

Now Friday, Rhett woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening. Looking up through sleep filled eyes, a mug is placed down on the desk next to him. The smell of coffee lingers in the air as he shifts his eyes up to Link. He’s sitting in his bed across from Rhett, a small smile on his face as he leans back on to the palm of his hands.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” The words cheerfully left Links lips as he eyed Rhett from across the room. Rhett slowly sits up in his bed and swings his legs out over the side, now facing Link. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he grumbles at Link, “Mornin…”

Rhett follows the direction of Links hand as he gestures to the mug of coffee on his desk, “I made you coffee, you got a big game today, thought you might need a bit of a pick me up to start the day right.”

“Thanks man…” Rhett reaches over and picks up the mug, pulling it up to his face and gently blows on it. “Didn’t see you last night… I was practicing in the court for today.” Rhett mumbled into his coffee before taking a smooth sip of the hot liquid.

“Yeah… sorry man, I got caught up in the library helping this girl in my group with our project, and by the time I got back you were already asleep.”

After a few moments of silence, Rhett placed his now empty mug back on his desk and stood up, “Yeah well, had to get a good night’s rest before the game today.”

As Rhett made his way to the bathroom he felt a sudden rush of blood run up his neck as Link called out behind him, “Don’t worry brother, I’ll be right there watching your every move today, and after the game we can celebrate together!”

Slamming the bathroom door shut, he leans against it as the heat rises up his body. Link had watched his other games before, so why did this suddenly feel so different? The thought of Links gaze following his every move, staring down at Rhett as he runs around the court in his shorts and team jersey. _Celebrate together,_ what did he mean by that, has he got something planned? Rhett quickly banished the feverish thoughts entering his mind and turned on the shower, determined to focus on the big day ahead.

* * *

It appears that drinks at a bar is what Link meant when he said they could _celebrate together_. Rhett’s leaning against the bar with a beer in his hand, talking to two of his teammates, when Link comes bouncing up to him and throws his arm around Rhett’s shoulders.

“Hey! Who knew you were so good at basketball buddy?” he chimes as he clinks his beer with Rhett’s. Rhett rolls his eyes as he leans down slightly under the weight of Links arm. “Whatever man…” Rhett shyly responds before taking a large gulp of beer.

The alcohol makes him feel warm and loose, his head light and fluffy as he downs the rest of his drink. “Looks like you need to catch up there buddy.” He gestures at the beer in Links hand. Links other  hand slides down his shoulder and across the nape of Rhett’s neck, lingering there for a split second before making its way to hold the drink Rhett was gesturing to.

Aware of the lack of weight and warmth on his shoulders now, Rhett frowns a little before turning around and getting the barman’s attention. Lined up in front of the two boys is a row of shot glasses, full of various colourful spirits.

“Finish your drink man, I wanna do something.” Link shoots a confused look at Rhett, before continuing to down his beer. “Ok you alcoholic, why does it involve so many shots?” Rhett chuckles at the nervous look on Links face and holds one of the shot glasses up between them.

“We gotta down these right now.” Rhett says with a stern look as Link takes the glass from between his fingers. “What? I thought we were gonna play a game or summin?”

Picking up his own shot from the bar, he looks down at its contents and softly responds to Link, “Nah… I just… I wanna celebrate with you, and maybe dance with you a bit, but…” A wide smile grows on Link’s face as he angles it down to meet Rhett’s eyes. “Yeah? Alright, you just need a little more juice in the system to help loosen up huh?”

Link pushes his shot glass against Rhett’s and stares intensely at him. Rhett looks up at Link now, the bright strobe lights of the bar bringing out the effervescent blue of Links eyes. The endearing look on Link’s face causes Rhett’s breath to hitch and he finds himself suddenly licking his lips.

With a small clink of their glasses, Link says in a soft, low voice, “mmmm dink it.” Now bringing the glasses up slowly to their mouths, he finishes, “And sink it.”

They each down 3 shots and with giddy expressions make their way over to the dancefloor. Rhett’s not really one for dancing, but the alcohol has rushed to his head and he finds it easy to let the music flow through him, swaying his body to the beat.

The dancefloor is dark, with deep purples and pinks flashing around them as people dance to the low beats the DJ plays. Rhett looks over at Link, his dark hair bouncing with the flow of his body, his arms held up next to his head, bent at the elbows as he twists and grinds his hips.

Rhett traces his eyes down Links figure, invigorated by the way his hips move to the music, the purple light dancing across the edges of his face and throat as he looks up to the ceiling with closed eyes. He wishes he could freeze time, lick at the droplets of sweat rolling down his jawline, pull at the tangled locks draped across the top of his head, paw at the jagged grooves of his hips, then resume time with his hands gripping him, pulling him in close so he grinds against Rhett now.

As if Link see’s the hunger in Rhett’s eyes, he slowly moves closer to him, swaying his hips as he takes each step forward. Rhett stares down into Links eyes as he slowly places a hand on Rhett’s shoulder and rises on his tip toes, angling his mouth up towards Rhett’s ear.

“Wanna get outta here? Go back to the dorm?”

Rhett’s hand slides up the small of Link’s back as he whispers in his ear, the questions sending a shiver down his spine. Turning his head sideways and angling his face down, his eyes linger on the pink of Link’s lips before darting up to his eyes.

With his hand still placed on Links lower back, he swallows hard before responding with a small, slow nod. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

Back at their dorm, the bedroom is darkened, except for a faint yellow light straining in through the window from the park light outside. The soft glow of yellow outlines them as they stand back to chest at the foot of Links bed. The small space between them is cold, as unadulterated nerves keep them from touching.

Hot breath escapes Rhett’s mouth and tickles the back of Link’s neck, causing him to slowly turn around, brushing his shoulder against Rhett’s chest as he faces towards him. Rhett’s heart pounding so hard, he swears the sound of it is fulling the room around them and bouncing off the walls.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline and the alcohol drowning his inhibitions, he leans down into Link. His lips placed gently on Link’s and his hands lightly gripping his shoulders. His head feels light and dizzy as he takes in the soft, plumpness of Link’s lips.

Links hands slowly drift up Rhett’s sides, over his shoulders and gently flitter over the back of his head. Then with a sudden push, they're gripping Rhett’s curls and pushing him into a deeper kiss. A soft moan leaves Rhett’s lips as he opens his mouth for Link’s tongue. His hands wrap around his broad shoulders as he takes in Link’s taste, his inviting smell, and firm chest pressed up against his.

Links hands suddenly paw at the hem of Rhett’s shirt, his fingers grazing across his soft skin as he pulls it up, over his shoulders and head. Link’s shirt follows suit, both flung to the ground at the foot of his bed.

Lips parting and closing, as tongues slide against each other, exploring the soft of their cheeks, and the ridges that line the rooves of their mouths. Link presses up against Rhett and manoeuvres him towards his bed, then placing a firm hand on his chest, he pushes Rhett down to sit on the bed. Mouths still connected, Link straddles Rhett on the bed and slides his hands up his firm back.

Rhett’s muscles twitch under the heat of Links exploring fingers, his hands now gripping at Link’s hips as he sits atop him. Sweat drips down his forehead, heat burning within his stomach, and his pants suddenly feel too tight.

Rhett’s breath gets caught in his throat as he feels the hard groove of Links cock pressing up against him. With another wave of adrenaline, he pulls back, mouth hanging open as he stares wide eyed at Link. “I… I don’t know…” Rhett struggles to get the words out, and Link’s own look of shock suddenly softens as he hears the apprehension in his voice.

Rhett breaths heavily as Links hands slowly rise up and cup his face. The comforting blue of his eyes stare straight into Rhett’s, as he lightly tilts his head. In a low, deep voice, soft and comforting, he murmurs, “Hey, don’t worry baby, we can take it slow… Let me take care of you tonight.”

It was more of a suggestion than a question, and Rhett felt the heat of a blush rush to his cheeks and down his neck as he sits speechless. Prompted by the lack of decline, Link slowly stands up, off of Rhett. “Come closer, sit on the edge of the bed.” Links words came out firm and in a low whisper, as he stared down at Rhett.

Nerves racing, Rhett was too intrigued and almost hypnotised by the command in Links voice to not obey his orders. Sliding himself to the edge of the bed, he watches in suspense as Link gets down onto his knees, Rhett’s thighs enclosing him.

Rhett sits in silence as he watches Link’s fingers gripping at the button of his pants, sliding it through the hole, then smoothly pulling at the zip. He stares nervously as Link softly pulls at the band of his briefs exposing his hard, throbbing cock.

He shuts his eyes and turns his face up at the ceiling as he’s gently held in Links large hand, his thumb softly circling his head. Rhett bites his bottom lip as Link’s hand slowly moves up and down, the motion causing Rhett’s breath to quicken.

A sharp inhale is provoked as Link’s warm, wet mouth covers Rhett’s swollen cock. His tongue slick as he begins bobbing up and down. Rhett’s right hand tangles in Links thick dark hair, small groans escape his lips as Link’s perfect lips slide against him.

Leaning back on his left hand, Rhett’s eyes are tightly shut as he directs his moans and groans to the ceiling of their dorm. The heat pooling in his gut, suddenly desperate for release shocks him, “Link, I’m gonna…” With a firm hand, Link grips Rhett’s thigh, then reaches to grip at his hip, fingers digging into Rhett’s skin, as if to say, “Go ahead.”

A loud moan leaps from Rhett’s mouth, as he comes into Link’s mouth. His chest and stomach rising and dipping vigorously as he empties himself into his friends soft, warm mouth. The wave of release washing over him as he sits in silence, caught in the moment of bliss. Panting heavily, he slowly looks down at Link. His eyes are heavy lidded, looking up at Rhett in adoration, mouth parted slightly, a drop of white sliding down his chin.

Speechless, Rhett gently grips Link’s arm and pulls him up onto his lap. A smile pull’s at Link’s lips as he stares down into Rhett’s eyes. Rhett pull’s him down into a deep kiss, his hands rubbing the firm muscles in Link’s back.

Pulling away softly, Link looks at Rhett with a loving smile and sighs, “mmm congratulations on the game today, I’m glad we got to celebrate together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I am so sorry for not posting in so long, I've been super busy with university work as its coming up to the end of the semester!  
> I'm on Easter break for the week, so I hope to upload more chapters this coming week!  
> Again, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, but hopefully this chapter was worth it :).


	7. Trembling hands

After long, soft kisses Link eventually climbed off of Rhett’s lap. Now sitting next to him, knees and feet touching, hands held firmly on their own thighs, Link leans his head on Rhett’s shoulder. With a heavy sigh he taps his hand lightly on Rhett’s knee, “We should probably get some sleep, but… in our own beds y’know?” Rhett pulls out from underneath him, standing up and walking over to his bed.

Link pulls his pants off and climbs in under his covers, releasing another heavy sigh as he stares up at the ceiling. It took all his willpower to not pull Rhett down into his bed, hook their legs and arms together, entangling as they kiss each other to sleep. But he knows he would have wanted more, and Rhett’s not ready for that yet. The apprehension on his face was evident as their cocks grinded against each other. Link understands the fear and concern, Rhett’s never been with a guy before, so it makes sense, but he can’t deny how desperately he wants to push his boundaries, how desperate he is for Rhett’s strong hands jacking him off to completion. Better yet, gripping his waist till purple bruises form on his skin as he bounces on Rhett’s lap, his thick cock filling him up.

Link can’t even control these thoughts when lying in separate beds, he definitely wouldn’t have controlled himself if they shared the bed. As if Rhett could tell Link was thinking about him, he clears his throat and a soft murmur is thrown Links way, “uhm… goodnight Link.” Link, suddenly paranoid Rhett could hear his thoughts gave an awkward and exasperated goodnight back, before quickly rolling over onto his side, his back now facing Rhett.

Link wants to explore his relationship with Rhett, they’re best friends, they do everything together and can barely stand being apart. Now adding a sexual aspect to their relationship, he wonders what this means. _Are we dating? Are we just buddies who like to kiss and hopefully do more? Friends with benefits?_

It’s true he is insanely turned on by Rhett and is hoping to partake in more sexual activities together, but it’s more than that. He doesn’t want to just hook up with Rhett, he wants to hold his hand, and kiss him softly at the breakfast table. He doesn’t want to ask Rhett, or scare him into labelling them, but he wants to develop something with him. He wants Rhett to feel comfortable enough to wrap his arms around him after winning a game in the court, or to intertwine his fingers with Links as they walk around campus.

Obviously, Link knows that not everyone is accepting of this, and so the likelihood of Rhett being a strong advocate for public displays of affection (especially between two men) is unlikely, but he can’t help but dream. More than anything, Link doesn’t want anything to ruin their friendship, no matter what happens, their bond is special, unique, and he has to ensure it is maintained. If that means going slowly and not labelling their current situation, then so be it.

The room slowly spins around him, suddenly remembering the copious amounts of alcohol ingested earlier that night, Link thinks about taking another step with Rhett tomorrow. This time, Link wants them both to be sober. He wants to ease Rhett into it, allow him to explore Links body, he wants Rhett to acknowledge his arousal as he looks at Link. He wants him to act upon his arousal and take Link into his hands, and this time, he wants Rhett’s steel-grey eyes staring right into Links when he comes.

* * *

Link’s alarm pulls him out of his dream, the clear image of a river now fading from his mind as he opens his eyes. He doesn’t usually set an alarm after a night out, but Link had a busy day planned for Rhett and him, and he didn’t want to accidentally sleep through it.

He climbs out of bed and groggily makes his way to the kitchen, noting the sound of the shower from the bathroom, and lack of Rhett in his bed. Still in nothing but his boxers, Link opens the fridge door as Josh comes out of his room.

“Hey man, you’re up early.” Josh smiles at Link as he switches the coffee maker on. Link responds through a wide yawn, “ooooh yeah… mmmm… got a few things I wanna get done today.” Josh chuckles at the bleary-eyed expression on Links face as he pulls out three mugs from the cabinet.

Link quickly shuffles up next to Josh, cranes his neck and whispers, “Hey man, do you mind if I borrow some eggs? I want to make breakfast for uh… myself… and Rhett.”

After what felt like ages, Josh lightly smiled at Link, “Sure man, but what are you gonna make with just eggs? Why don’t you take some cheese and ham too, make some omelettes?” The dumbfounded look on Links face must have given him away when Josh responded with a soft chuckle, “Tell you what, you make the coffee, I’ll make the breakfast… but you owe me one.”

Rhett exited the bathroom and quickly went to their bedroom, not looking at Link as he walked past. When he finally came out from their room wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts, Link was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in his hand, and still in his boxers. Link smirked at the small smile that formed on Rhett’s face, before quickly (purposefully) frowning at the sight of Links bare chest.

“Shouldn’t you get dressed?” Rhett scowled at Link, “Not before breakfast…” Link gestured to the two plates stacked with cheese and ham omelettes with tomatoes on the side (only on Rhett's plate) and drenched in dressing.

“You made this?” Rhett asked with a sceptical look as he sat down across from Link. “Ofcourse man! what? You don't think I could cook this?" Rhett looked down at the food, then back up at Link with an arched eyebrow. "Well… it was my intention to, but… I ain’t much of a cook.” Link let out the breath he had apparently been holding in, as he looked up sheepishly at Rhett.

A smile stretched across Links face when he sees the flash of red rising up into Rhett’s cheeks, shyly looking at the food in front of him he says in a faux mocking tune, “Oh. Well then thanks for the breakfast Josh.” Josh had already left, and so he was saying this purely to tease Link, the teasing then turning to genuine gratitude as he smiles fondly at Link now.  

After breakfast, Link has a quick shower before the two leave their dorm. Heading down towards the park, Link explains his plans for the day with Rhett. The two are walking shoulder to shoulder along the concrete path when Rhett suddenly leaves Links side. Turning his head, Link watches as Rhett stands in front of the large tree they sat under a week ago.

Joining Rhett at his side, Link looks up at Rhett’s profile, then up to the sky. The bright sun peaking through the leaves over their heads. The streaks of light shining through illuminate in patches on their faces, their eyes squinting as the leaves sway in the wind, letting bright, golden light flash over their eyes.

Link’s eyes drift back down to look at Rhett, his golden locks dancing in the wind, his lashes lightly hovering over his rounded cheeks. The sight is so inconceivable, it renders him speechless, his breath leaves him, and the world turns silent. The man standing next to him becomes all he can see, a blurred background framing his exquisite features.

Link softly reaches his hand up and places his fingers gently on Rhett’s forearm, “Come on.” Rhett follows Link as they walk through the park and down towards the mall. It’s busy as they walk through the large sliding doors of the main entrance. “Why’d you wanna come here man?” Rhett asked from behind Link.

“Kinda need to do some clothes shopping, thought we could walk around, look at some other stuff.” Link strolled into the closest clothing store, Rhett following closely behind him. “This is what you planned for the day… clothes shopping?” Link could hear the slight frustration in Rhett’s voice as he shot him a look over his shoulder, right eyebrow arched and smirk pulling at his lips. “Well yeah! Don’t you want me to model for ya? I look gooood in red… spicy.” Link traced his eyes up and down Rhett’s body for added emphasis.

Link turned back towards the store, chuffed with himself for the obvious embarrassment forming on Rhett’s face.

Pulling at a few shirts and jerseys, Link heads toward the fitting rooms, gesturing for Rhett to follow. “Try this on.” He holds up a button up shirt to Rhett’s chest. Rhett takes it from him apprehensively, eyeing the material in his hand, “What, why?”

“Come on man, I wanna see how you look dressed up.” Link places his items on the rack in a cubicle in the fitting room, leaving the curtain open as he pulls off his shirt. Standing bare chested, he looks over at Rhett, who is still apprehensive and clearly confused.

“Just put the shirt on man. I picked it out specifically for you.” Link’s voice was impatient as he spoke to Rhett, with a slight shake of his head, Rhett pulled the button up on over his white shirt. Buttoning the shirt from the bottom-up, then looking over at Link. Nodding his head, slightly open mouth but twisted into a smile, Link definitely approved of the shirt.

He chuckled to himself as he turned and pulled on one of the shirts he picked out for himself. “See brother, you look so good in that!” Rhett looked at himself in the mirror briefly before taking the shirt off, as Link tried on a sweater. “Whatever man… I’m gonna wait outside.” Link watched Rhett as he walked out the fitting room, bemused by his reaction.

After paying, Link finds Rhett standing outside a record store looking at the displays in the window. Link enthusiastically bounces into the store, chiming as he heads towards the vinyl displays, “Oh sweet!”

The two of them sift through the records, bonding over their favourites, singing along in unison to the music played through the store's speakers, and laughing at the names and covers of the less popular, weirder albums.

After a considerable amount of time, the entertainment from the record store now expended, Rhett’s stomach calls for lunch. Being two college boys, McDonalds seemed the obvious option and they sit down for a meal in the food court.

The golden hew of late afternoon sun washes over them as they walk along the beach now. Link licks at a chocolate ice cream cone, soft sand under their feet as they walk side by side. A dog races past them, chasing a Frisbee thrown by its owner. Children laugh and scream as they play in the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean.

Stopping now, they both stand in silence looking out at the expansive blue before them, the clouds on the horizon dappled in streaks of yellow and orange, pinks leaking out at the edges. Golden strokes stand boldly on the edges of the clouds, then dance across the ocean below, mirroring the painted sky above.

Turning his head towards Rhett, Link is surprised to see the taller man staring down at him. Gold streaming in over his face, his hair looks as though it’s caught fire, his eyes a strikingly bright green as he smiles down fondly at Link.

Link feels the large paper bag in his hand being guided up towards his face, the tips of Rhett’s fingers delicately placed over Links. As Rhett’s face leans down towards him, Link reaches up to meet him half way, a soft dreamy kiss, hidden from passer-by sight.

* * *

After a quiet walk back to their dorm, Link and Rhett sit in the kitchen talking to Chase and Josh. After Chase offers the two of them a beer, Link quickly refuses it for both of them. “What? Come on man, give me a beer Chase.” Rhett counters Link as he reaches his hand out towards Chase.

“No man. Don’t you think we drank enough last night? We should calm down a bit.” Link looks at Rhett firmly as he nudges Rhett’s hand away.

“Come on Link, It’s just one beer.” Link could hear the annoyance creeping into Rhett’s voice now.

“We can drink after…” Link stops himself from finishing the sentence.

“After what?”

Link’s eyes quickly shift towards the door of their bedroom, “After… uh… after you help me. With uh… this equation… I’m confused about it.” The words fumble out of Links mouth as he grips a hand around Rhett’s forearm and pulls him behind him and into their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

“What? What are you talking about Link?” Frustration permeating through Rhett now as he snatches his arm from Link’s grip.

Link stands silent, back toward Rhett, breath heavy as it escapes him. In a whisper Link speaks to the floor, “I… I want you sober… I want you fully aware of what’s happening… tonight.”

Link could hear as the sudden realisation dawned upon Rhett, the sharp inhale, hard swallow, shaky exhale. Desperate to see the scarlet blush taking over Rhett’s face, Link turns around. Taking a step toward Rhett, he speaks softly, “We’re taking it slow right? So, don’t worry… I just want you to see me Rhett… to explore and discover.”

Taking another step towards Rhett, Link encouraged his frozen friend, “What do you like Rhett? Hmmm? Do you like the way I look?” Link runs his fingers lightly over his body, from cheek to hip.

A hushed “yes” escapes the wide-eyed man in front of him.

“You like my body? My shoulders?”

“yes.”

“What about…” Link slowly pulls his shirt up over his shoulders and drops it to the floor, “My chest?”

A rousing smile forming on Links face as he watches Rhett lick his lips, eyes focused on Links torso.

“Cause I like yours… I like yours a lot. The way you look when you run around the basketball court, your muscles gleaming with sweat, so tight and toned.”

Link steps forward and runs his hands lightly along the hem of Rhett’s shirt, electrifying eyes devouring the sight as he pulls Rhett’s shirt off.

Link takes Rhett’s right hand in his own and holds it up to his chest, his left hand mirroring this on Rhett’s chest. Lightly guiding Rhett’s hand over his collarbone and down the groove between his ribs, left hand tracing the same motion on Rhett’s chest.

“Do you like how I feel? I like how you feel… smooth, soft skin… freckles like constellations.”

Link smiles fondly at the freckles dotted across Rhett’s chest, his hand hovering over them. Looking up at Rhett, excitement shoots through him as he see’s Rhett’s eyes focused enticingly at the dip in Link’s lower stomach. Arching an eyebrow in arousal, his grip tightens around Rhett’s hand.

“You wanna see more?”

Rhett holds his gaze and remains silent.

“Or feel more?” Link can hardly contain his excitement as he starts guiding Rhett’s hand down his chest, over the soft skin of his belly, and over the top of his shorts before stopping at his crotch. His left hand hovering over Rhett’s crotch at the same time.

With small movements, Link guides Rhett’s hand to trace the outline of his semi-hard cock, mimicking his every move with his other hand.

Trying to sooth Rhett’s apprehension, Link whispers softly to him, “See? It’s just like yours. Well… Mines a bit longer. But you…” Link hummed as he recalled the night before, his hand sliding over the bulge in Rhett’s pants, “You’re nice and thick.” Approval clear in his tone.

Link is entranced by the way Rhett’s nerves render him helpless, totally susceptible to Links control as he begins moving Rhett’s hand, rubbing himself through Rhett as his other hand copies the motion over Rhett’s crotch.

As Link hardens, the pressure of his pants tightens. “Do you wanna see it? I mean… I’d really like to see you.”

Sensing the apprehension in Rhett, Link removes his hand from Rhett’s hand and holds it up against Rhett’s cheek. “I want you to see me Rhett, and feel me. Just use me Rhett. I want you to feel good, I wanna make you feel good.”

Link’s other hand hovers over the button of Rhett’s shorts, waiting for approval, waiting for Rhett to make his move so Link could mimic it.

Approval comes in the form of Rhett’s trembling hand pulling at the button of Link’s shorts, unzipping them and nervously sliding the elastic of his briefs down, releasing his hard cock. The two stand frozen for a few seconds. Exposed and vulnerable, they both swallow in unison. Link forcing himself to move only as Rhett does, he wants Rhett to show him what he likes, what movements he makes when he jacks himself off to porn at night. He wants to copy the movements, allowing Rhett to come the same as he has for several years, but this time the familiar sensation slightly different as it’s Link’s hand that leads him to climax.

A shiver runs up Link’s spine as Rhett’s fingers suddenly graze over him. His hand following Rhett’s as he softly traces the outline, from the little dip at the tip, down along the groove of the head, and down the shaft. Sliding his fingers back up to the head, they rub along the tip, precum lightly wetting the tips of their fingers. With sudden gusto, Rhett’s hand wraps around Link, and vice versa.

In unison, Link mirroring Rhett’s every move, they begin pumping each other, hands slick with precum as they jack each other off. Their movements speeding up, turning aggressive and desperate as tension builds in their lower stomachs. Their free hands grab at the back of each other’s heads, Rhett’s fingers entangling themselves in Links long, soft hair. Link’s head is roughly pulled towards Rhett as he crushes their lips together. Hungry for the taste of each other, they sloppily kiss, tongues tasting every corner of their mouths, teeth grinding and pulling at their lips as they push each other over the edge. Moaning into each other’s mouths, as they come in unison.

Foreheads pressed together as they struggle for breath. Come dripping off their stomachs and hands, fingers tangled in hair as they stand, still gripping each other tight. Chests rising and dipping as they fight for the air between them, smiles forming as they stare at each other in awe.


	8. Before I fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise of this story is completely fictional, and so the story line of the characters are not true to life. Character depictions are altered purely for the sake of this story arch. (Especially with regards to Rhetts family, I have not based them off of real life facts or my own beliefs with regards to their relationship with Rhett, so please do not read too much into it) ^^ :)

It’s thanksgiving break and the boys have gone home for the week. Rhett sits on the plane next to a young couple, Link having left the day before him. As Rhett’s legs begin to cramp, he thinks about how the last couple of months have been since starting college.

Engineering isn’t exactly what Rhett dreamed of doing, he was actually hoping to study film instead, but his father wasn’t willing to pay for that. Although it’s not what he wants to study, things have been pretty great so far. He’s made some friends and a best friend, all in the first semester. Link has an electrifying magnetism to him, something about him just draws people in. Whether it’s his confidence, willingness to just be himself, or that gorgeous smile, Rhett was doomed from the start.

Things have moved in a different direction now, a direction Rhett had never thought he would be going in. He desired everything about Link, desperate to hear him laugh and even more desperate to be the cause of that laughter. He longed for the blue of Link’s eyes to look at him, and only him. Something he never thought possible, Rhett ached at the thought of Links naked body, hands reaching out and touching him, lips desperate for contact as though they would die without it.

Link has been so patient with Rhett, understanding his nervousness of this whole experience. They’ve been taking it slow, keeping things private between them. The feel of Links hand bringing him to climax is incredible, the pulse of his muscles as he grips him tight, the look on his face as he lets out breathy moans and comes. It drives Rhett crazy, he wants more from him, he wants to feel Link’s mouth on him again. He wants to feel Links firm back and thighs as they roll around on the bed, pushing their boundaries. Perhaps the week apart will allow the desperation to grow even more in Rhett, push him over the edge and have him begging for Link to open up for him, let them take the next step.

As the plane lands, Rhett feels his stomach flip as his nerves build up. He knows he can’t tell his family about his relationship with Link, as much as he wants to, he unfortunately knows they won’t be accepting of it. He doesn’t have a mean family or anything, it’s just that things are different in the South compared to California.

Settling in and unpacking his clothes back in his old room, Rhett hears his mother call for him from down the hall. It’s been a couple of months since Rhett moved out and so the evening is spent catching up with his family. His mother is interested in how Rhett is doing emotionally, ensuring he’s eating properly and taking care of himself. Refraining from telling her about his excessive supply of Big Macs in their dorm fridge, he instead speaks highly of Josh, the incredible chef who ensures Rhett has his daily fruit and vegetables.

His father and older brother take interest in Rhett’s studies, making sure he’s working hard and focusing on important things like getting good grades and being an independent and respectable man. After a while his mother asks about his roommate, what’s he like, do they get along, is he respectable?

At first Rhett tries to keep his response simple and nonchalant, but the picture of Link’s vividly blue eyes and intoxicating smile floods his mind, and he struggles to keep the blush from spreading over his cheeks, forcing him to take a long, slow drink of tea, hoping the mug covers the growing smile pulling at his lips.

Clearing his throat, he attempts to expose a sliver of his relationship with Link, focusing on the purely platonic aspects. He explains with half-hearted enthusiasm how they’re both studying engineering, focusing heavily on the afternoons spent in the library studying, purposefully leaving out the manner in which most of their afternoons have been spent sneakily holding hands under tables, secret kisses shared behind the bookshelves in the least popular section of the library. He attempts to briefly explain their shared humour, how Link always manages to make him laugh, and the way that whenever Rhett sings now, he can’t even begin to imagine how it ever felt right singing before, without Link’s perfect harmonization complimenting him.

Aware that he’s just spent the past 10 minutes talking about Link, _the exact opposite of what he was trying to do,_ Rhett clears his throat in a loud and rough manner, jumping out of his seat, words come tumbling out his mouth as he explains how tired he is and desperate for a shower, before he quickly says goodnight to everyone and leaves the room.

Lying on his bed, hair still wet from the shower, Rhett looks over at his bedside table as his phone vibrates gently against the wooden table. Picking up his phone, he sees it’s a text message from Link, butterflies form in his stomach like he’s a 13-year-old girl as he reads the text.

_Hey Handsome. How was your flight?_

_Long. My legs are still cramping._

_Aaaw poor baby. Need a massage?_

Rhett smiled at the response, the cheeky manner in which Link speaks always manages to elevate his heart rate.

_I wouldn’t say no to one._

_Yeah? Could those long, firm legs of yours make it till Wednesday?_

_What?_

_Was thinking we could meet by the river… I know the best spot for swimming._

_And massages…_

Rhett’s heart almost leaped out of his chest at the thought of seeing Link on Wednesday, topless, swim trunks, water sliding off his body under the… wait _, it’s not warm enough to swim._

_We can’t swim man, it’s November. Too cold for that crap._

_Don’t be a wimp man! Besides... we can just warm each other up afterwards ;)_

Heat rushes up Rhett's neck from the thought of the two of them rolling around in the grass, a blanket entangling between their limbs. Just Rhett blushing would be enough to warm them up, whatever happens after that would be entirely out of want, rather than need. Although the tent forming in his boxers suggests that it may be needed after all.

_You’re crazy man_

_Maybe I am…_

_Come on Rhett, will I see you Wednesday or not?_

 

 

 

_Definitely._

* * *

On Wednesday Rhett wakes up with excitement emanating within him. He throws his duvet off himself and jumps up out of bed after silencing his alarm. The bright morning sun bursts in through his window as he opens the blinds, the sudden warmth spreading over his body as he stares out at the back garden he used to play in as a child. The oranges and browns of Fall are dappled along the trees and piled up high on the ground next to them.

Bare chested, Rhett closes his eyes as the warmth and anticipation mix together within him, his chest fiery and gut dancing under the embers. He makes his way to the bathroom and turns on the shower head. As the water heats up, Rhett stands naked in front of the mirror, observing the way his hair has grown out, his old chinstrap now shaping into a proper beard. He’s tall and skinny, but his time spent playing basketball has helped him develop a toned look, his muscles may not be massive, but he looks good. Not wanting to waste any more time, he hops into the shower.

Now sitting in the kitchen, dressed in a crisp olive-green t-shirt and fitting black jeans, he pours himself a bowl of cereal, when his older brother comes walking in from the lounge. “Oh, what are you all dressed up for?” He asks Rhett as he makes himself a mug of coffee.

“mm’not all dressed up…” Rhett speaks between chews, “Can you give me a lift to the river today? Down by Buies Creek?”

“Today? I got work man… And we’re going out for lunch with the Johnsons remember?”

“What? No… Nobody told me bout that.”

“oh… Well… that’s what’s happening today. Why’d you wanna go down to Buies Creek anyway?”

Frustration grew in Rhett as he realised his day may not go the way he wanted it to. He knows he should have asked for a lift sooner, but he just hadn’t found a way to ask for one without going into too much detail as to why he needed it.

“What time is lunch? Can’t you just give me a lift man, come on?” His voice now coming out with a rough edge to it as he practically begs his brother.

“Like 12, and no Rhett… Sorry, some of us have more important things to do, like work. You should really spend this break studying for your upcoming exams, not frolic around by the river like a child.”

The front door slammed behind his brother as he left for work, leaving Rhett slumped in his chair, exasperated and feeling hopeless. After a few minutes, Rhett goes up to his room and drops down onto his bed, reaching for his phone, he reluctantly sends a message to Link.

_Can’t make today, sorry._

The frustration leaves Rhett feeling bitter and distant, withdrawing from the world around him. He knows he should send a proper explanation to Link, tell him how much he wishes he could be there. Explain how excited he was to see him, how he even chose to wear the colour shirt Link has complimented him in so many times. He knows he should apologise sincerely, tell Link how he’ll make it up to him when they get back to college, they can see each other wet in the shower togeth,

_Why not?_

The message tone stops Rhett mid thought. He begins typing out a long reply, explaining the car situation, how his brother has work, and there’s no car for him to use, and no one else home, and lunch with family friends… _Gosh… You sound like a teenage girl Mclaughlin, get it together!_

_Family stuff. Sorry._

The wait for a response from Link is almost unbearable as Rhett struggles with his conflicting emotions, (Something that seems to be happening more and more often.)

_Oh ok… No problem brother. See you at College._  

That was not the response Rhett was hoping for, although he can’t imagine getting anything different.  _Dang it…_ “what a shitty day _”._ Rhett speaks to the dullness of his room as he tosses his head back against the wall, a large “clunk” speaks out in response. _Brother…_ Is that Links way of detaching himself, of passive-aggressively letting Rhett know he’s pissed, or disappointed. They’ve called each other brother before, but that was before they were romantically involved, and the only time they use it now, is when they’re in public and can’t finish sentences off with words like baby.

Rhett tosses his phone onto his bedside table and gets up off of his bed. Slouching down into his desk chair, he opens up a textbook in front of him with absolutely no enthusiasm. Guess he may as well study and just get this disappointing day over and done with.

* * *

His mother picks Rhett up from the house and drives him over to a local restaurant for their _apparently_ planned lunch with the Johnson family. They’re old friends of the family, and so they often have lunches or dinners together when given the chance. On the drive to the restaurant, Rhett’s mother wouldn’t stop talking about the Johnsons’ oldest daughter Sarah, and how she’s grown to be a beautiful young woman.

Harping on about how cute she was as a little girl, and trying to get Rhett to remember how she would try to play with him whenever he went over to their house. Staring blankly out the window, completely disinterested Rhett almost managed to tune out his mothers’ words if not for a sudden uncharacteristic request of hers.

“Wait, what?”

“She’s a lovely young lady Rhett. She’s studying law at NC State, she’s on the women’s swim team… she’s very popular.”

Rhett couldn’t believe his ears.

“Are you trying to set me up with her mom? Is that what this lunch was planned for?”

The tone of his voice sharpens as he turns toward his mother now, his eyebrows knit together and frown forming on his face. It’s not like his mom to fix him up with girls, and in the past, this wouldn’t have upset him at all. Sarah’s a beautiful girl, he knows it, but his afternoon wasn’t supposed to be spent on a fixed date, he’s supposed to be spending the afternoon with Link, bathing in the golden North Carolina sunshine, droplets of the Cape Fear River sprinkled across his back as he leans down over Link, kissing the cold out of his lips.

“You should really think about getting a girlfriend Rhett. Just do me a favour and at least try today ok? I worry about you living with just men there in California…”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” Anger radiates off of Rhett now.

“Not what you’re thinking… Just… I want you to be respectable… Get your degree, a job, and then a wife… a few kids…”

He knows this is coming from a good place from his mom, his family is religious and only want his son to lead an honest and good life… He knows there’s no point in arguing against it, and he knows this was inevitable. Sooner or later Rhett was going to have to bring a girl home to meet his parents, a ring on her finger and a wedding planned for the June. He knows he could never bring a 6ft, dark haired man, with sapphire eyes and a contagious smile home, a ring on his finger and wedding planned for the Spring.

Not that he’s planning on proposing to Link… they’re not even officially dating. _In that case…_ A sick feeling makes its way through Rhett’s stomach as he comes to a painful decision. _I should probably just… end it… before it even starts…_


	9. Friends.

Link opens the door to his red pickup and sits down behind the steering wheel. The engine roars to life when he turns the key in the ignition, the sound rumbles up through Link’s belly and chest, resulting in a satisfied smile forming on his face.

“Mmmm I missed you baby…” Link hummed in a reminiscent tone as he pulled out the driveway and headed down the road, away from his house.

Usually he would just walk down to the river, but he had towels, his camera and a cooler filled with food and soda on the seat next to him. Link slid an old cassette into the tape slot in the dashboard and Meet in the Middle by Diamond Ray quickly flowed through the speakers, washing over him as he drove, headed to a spot further down the river to lengthen the drive.

Earlier that morning, as Link sat in jovial silence at the kitchen table, his favourite cereal tantalizing his taste buds, his phones notification alert pulled him out of his tranquil state. Excitement washed over him as he saw a message from Rhett pop up, only to quickly turn to disappointment as he read the message.

_Can’t make today, sorry._

Link pushed Rhett for an explanation, or at least an excuse of some sorts, but the weak response mixed in with the disappointment of not getting to see him, left him feeling annoyed. Although he now had no reason to head down to the river, he chose to stick to his plans anyway, any excuse to leave the house Link would take.

As he pulled up to the grassland surrounding the river, Link maneuvered his car to a clear spot and parked. With his towel flung over his shoulders, camera hung around his neck, and cooler in his arms he walked down towards the water. Choosing the largest and flattest rock there as his perch, he laid his belongings down on the warmed boulder.

Looking out over the winding river, Link picked up his camera and snapped a few shots. The sun shone down over him, and light glittered over the top of the water. Dragonflies danced around each other, flying vigorously over the water, occasionally dipping down to its surface.

The first time Link came to the river he was alone as well. It was a cool day in early spring, and he was in third grade. A group of older boys had cornered Link after school, shoving him into a wall and tormented him, shouting profanities, mispronouncing his name on purpose, crudely teasing his small stature. Link managed to push past one of the kids and ran as fast as he could, with no destination in sight. He ran away from the schoolgrounds, past the church, the grocery store, rounded the corner of his cousins’ house, over the 421, past the golf course and finally came to a stop at the bank of the rushing water of the Cape Fear River.

Out of breath, Link stood in relief when he realised the boys had not followed him all the way. To be safe, he chose to wait by the river for the afternoon, climbing up over boulders, skipping stones across the water, laying out under the sun in isolation.

The river became a safe place for Link, a place he could go to when he needed to think or get away from the noise and commotion that spread like a mould around him. He didn’t have anyone to share this spot with, and so it became sacred to him. Held dearly in his heart, shared with only a special few.

After a short dip in the water, Link rested on the towel, splayed out on the flattened boulder beneath him. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds singing in the trees around him.

He was upset Rhett wasn’t with him. He wanted to share this secret part of his life with Rhett, introduce him to the world he escaped to as a child. More than anything, he wanted to cover his bad memories, his cause for escape, with new memories. Good memories of him and Rhett splashing about in the water, kisses shared with water dripping down their faces, sun drenched bodies rolling around in the grass, limbs knotted together as the cool wind dries their hair.

With a heavy sigh, Link reached for his phone and deliberated over sending him a message.

_You were right, the water is freezing!_

Link laid still, phone placed down on his chest as he waited for a reply from Rhett. When nothing came, he sent another message.

_Would be waaaay easier to warm up, if you were here to help me…_

Still no reply.

_That’s fine… I can do it myself, have been for years._

After even more silence, Link sat up in annoyance.

_So, I know you’re busy today, but maybe we can meet up tomorrow, or Friday?_

_I’ll come pick you up man._

_What d’you think about that?_

He must be too busy to look at his phone… or it’s off, Link reassured himself when after half an hour he still hadn’t received a response from Rhett. Unfortunately, this argument became less convincing when he turned his bedroom light off, settled down into bed that night, and still hadn’t received a message from him.

His reasoning for a lack in response became completely void when thanksgiving dinner rolled around, and he still hadn’t heard from Rhett, and Link begrudgingly accepted the silence as he boarded the plane that Sunday morning, headed back to California.

* * *

Link was lying on his bed, back in his dorm room. After arriving back at the dorm, he noticed that Rhett wasn’t back yet, he unpacked his bags and had a quick shower before relaxing down onto his bed, headphones on and music blasting into his ears.

It was around four in the evening when his bedroom door flung open and Rhett came rushing in, flinging his bags down onto his bed, back faced to Link. Link pulled his headphones off, heart racing from the sudden jolt out of the dreamlike state he had entered upon listening to music.

“Woah! Shit Rhett… you gave me a fright.”

A shaky breath left Link as he sat up in his bed and placed his headphones down onto his desk. Rhett didn’t acknowledge Link at all, his back still turned to Link as he unzipped his bag and poured out it’s contents onto his bed.

His pulse elevated as surprise turned to excitement. It was only a week, but Link missed being so close to Rhett, his smell lingering like a fog in their bedroom, his warmth always in Link’s reach. He stood up in a fluid movement and smoothly walked over to Rhett. The fingers of his left hand glazed across Rhett’s back and waist as he wrapped his arm around him from behind. His other hand reached up for Rhett’s chin and gently turned his face towards Links.

“Hey baby… It’s good to see you again.”

As Link tilted his head up towards Rhett’s, right hand pulling Rhett’s face down towards his, he suddenly pushed Link away. A firm hand shoved at Link’s chest, his head snapped back and releasing from Link’s grasp.

“Agh, Come on man!”

Rhett scowled at Link, disgust so clearly painted on his face as he took several steps back, away from Link.

“What? Why’re you…” Link took a step towards Rhett, confusion pulling at his face, shock clogging up his throat.

Rhett held his hands up in front of his chest, creating a barrier between himself and Link.

“Don’t Link… just…” A heavy breath left Rhett as he turned his face away from Link, eyes focused down and refusing to look up into Links.

“What? I don’t… I don’t understand… what’s going on Rhett?”

Link stopped inching closer towards Rhett, the rollercoaster of emotions turned into pure concern as he stared at the man before him.

After what painfully felt like an eternity, Rhett lowed his hands and sheepishly looked towards Link, eyes still evading Link's concerned blue gaze. A tight knot formed in Link’s chest as he became aware of the words that were most likely to leave Rhett’s mouth next.

“We can’t… we can’t do that stuff anymore. We have to stop.”

Rhett spoke slowly, the words coming out in shakes, his voice rough and gravelly as he exposed his thoughts. With a quick snap of his eyes up to Link’s, he quickly averted them again and focused on a spot just past Link’s left elbow.

The nerves and concern quickly bubbled up under Links skin, confusion itched just below the surface, like thousands of ants were crawling beneath his skin. The itch burned like fire as confusion mixed with anger and frustration. A burst of flames hitting him fast and hot, desperation clinging to the edge of his words.

“What do you mean we can’t? What are you talking about Rhett? We were just talking about this stuff last week and now all of a sudden you want to stop?”

The words tumbled out of Link’s mouth, fast and desperate.

“Was I pushing for too much? We can go even slower Rhett, if that’s what you want?”

Rhett shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. A hard swallow followed, and he finally looked up into Link’s eyes. Link could see the green in his eyes turn to dark, stormy grey.

“No… Link. We can’t go slower… we can’t do anything like that again. It’s…”

A shudder ran through Link, and he saw the stern look on Rhett faulter. His determined eyes darted to the side again, a small quiver on his lips as he struggled to develop his next line.

“It’s… wrong. I ain’t… like you.”

The words stabbed Link in the chest. They stung him so much he struggled to believe they came from Rhett. The same man who made him morning coffee, slid his large hand over Link’s thigh under desks in the library, twisted his long fingers in Link’s hair as they pleasured each other, eyes never faltering from each other’s gaze.

This was so uncharacteristic of Rhett, Link figured there had to be something else going on. Something must have happened over the break that caused him to get scared and back out.

“Wrong? What happened over break Rhett? Where is this coming from?”

Rhett stood in silence. His firm determined look now softening. Aware of the change in Rhett’s demeanour, Link took a hesitant step towards him. He slowly raised a trembling hand up towards Rhett’s face, inches away from touching him when Rhett suddenly snapped. Practically jumping back away from Link, he took in a sharp, abrasive breath.

“There’s a girl!” The words shoved their way past his lips and smacked into Link.

“Her name’s Sarah, I’ve known her a long time and so it just makes sense.”

Stunned, Link stood frozen. His eyes surveyed Rhett’s face. He still wasn’t looking at Link, and Link could swear that even if this was true, even if there is a girl… Rhett wasn’t telling the whole truth. The light glistened in Rhett’s eyes for a split second and Link could see the sadness reddening his eyes. Whatever's going on in Rhett's head, Link wanted to comfort him. As much as it hurt, he knew he had to give Rhett time to understand his emotions. 

“Oh… right… makes sense… yeah. You should, uh, yeah… have a normal relationship, right?”

Link swallowed his emotions. Shoving his sadness, disappointment and pain down into the darkest corner of his stomach.

“Okay. We’ll just… go back to being friends again yeah? Nothing else… Just friends.”

As much as Link tried to sound strong and okay with the idea of them becoming platonic again, the words leaving his mouth left him suddenly feeling hollow and broken. He gave Rhett an unconvincing smile and pushed past him, out their dorm and into the cold dark night.

Sitting down on a bench around the corner from their dorm, Link found himself struggling with his emotions under the star scattered sky once again.


	10. Discoloration

Rhett stood, hollowed out in the dark empty room. His tall figure, slumped over, crumbling as silence fell over the room. His heart ached as the remnants of Link’s scent wafted past him. The strong clean smell, fading away and quickly replaced by the rancid smell of sweat and regret. Pain gripped at Rhett, a hard punch to his gut, a strong hand wrapped around his neck as a choked sob forced its way out his mouth.

_Stop it. Stop crying. This is what you wanted._

Another sob leaves his trembling lips, tears come pouring out his eyes and he scrunches them tight.

_Stop crying you idiot! You had to do this! Stop!_

Rhett clenches his jaw so hard it hurts, his hands in tight fists at his side, the left fist harshly pounding into his thigh rhythmically. He bites at the inside of his right cheek as he wills the tears to stop streaming down his face. His rapid, unbalanced breaths become heavier, drawing in as much air as possible as he begins to calm down. A shaky sigh vacates his mouth, and he finally opens his eyes again.

_You can’t be with him, man. It just won’t work out. They’ll never accept him. It ain’t normal for two guys to be together like that. You did the right thing._

The pang of regret and loss Rhett felt in his chest wasn’t only from losing the new-found intimacy he and Link shared, but more so from the look in Link’s eyes as he ended things. Rhett knew, as much as he wished to deny it, play dumb and naïve, “We’ll just… go back to being friends again” was a lie. Whatever it was that made his and Link’s friendship so special, whatever made it so powerful, was now lost. Rhett ripped it out and denied Link the chance to even fight for it. Rhett tore a hole in their bond, and he has to accept that. Stood in their darkened room, a strong urge to race out the room and chase after Link, bites at his chest. But with a heavy hand he pushes it down. Resolute in his decision, he remains. A crumpled shadow, unmoving.

“Link…”

* * *

When Rhett wakes up the next day, he's surprised to see Link’s bed empty. He crawled into his bed about 10 minutes after Link ran out last night and pure exhaustion took hold of him, sending him into a night of turmoil, filled with dark and horrid dreams. Thankfully he couldn’t remember the details of them now as he sits up from his bed, feet planted firm on the rough carpeted floor.

Link’s bed was made up, and it looked like he hadn’t slept in it last night, (although it looked like that every morning once Link’s gotten up). With a sigh of uncertainty and nervousness for what the day may hold, Rhett stands up and makes his way to the bathroom for a morning shower. Eager to cleanse and scrape the regret of last night off his skin.

Rhett entered their room after his shower to find Link sitting at his desk, a book open in front of him, and headphones blaring loud music into his ears. His heart racing, nerves jumping as he see's his friend before him. Too scared to speak, he turns toward his cupboard and quickly gets dressed. Not wanting to ignore Link, but too scared to face the rejection if Link ignored Rhett, he chooses to say nothing at all. Fully clothed, Rhett hesitantly turns around to face Link, who was still sitting, back turned to Rhett.

“Man… I just don’t get this stuff! What does that even mean!?”

A loud Clunk follows, as Link throws his book roughly at the floor. A small gasp leaves Rhett as he watches the book land heavily on the floor, its pages bent roughly where it landed half open and face down.

Suddenly Link thrusts himself off the chair and spins around, only to quickly halt in his tracks as his wide eyes focus on Rhett.  

“Oh, hey man, when’d you get here?”

Rhett tries to clear his throat, his mouth suddenly ridiculously dry.

“Uh… not long... just showered.” Rhett mumbled as he gestures to the towel hanging over his shoulder. His eyes are darting across the room, looking at every fine detail, noticing every poster hanging on the walls, every book splayed across their desks, falling to the mess of crumpled clothes and books scattered across his side of the room. They race over every nook and cranny of the room around him except for the man stood before him.

Link bends down and picks his book up from the floor. “Oh ok… I uh…”

_Oh no. What are you gonna say? Please don’t say you hate me, you need to move, you can’t do this._

“I’m panicking man… We got exams coming up and I don’t get any of this shit.”

_Oh good… thank god._

“Do you uh… you mind… helping me out a bit?”

Rhett stands frozen, he was so scared Link was going to say something about last night. Scared he decided he couldn’t bare to be around Rhett anymore and leave, pack his things and go. Swap rooms with Chase or something. But no, instead he’s acting like everything’s normal, asking Rhett to help him study.

“Like just, in the library or… if you’re not comfortable with it, I get it… I just- “

“NO.” Rhett practically shouted it, the word rushing out his mouth. “No… it’s cool man… I’ll gladly help. I uh… I gotta study too, so…”

Rhett didn’t mean to sound so excited, it was just studying together, and they had done that tons of times together. But that’s the point, that’s what sends his heart fluttering as he grabs his books and backpack and follows Link out of their dorm. Link wanted to do something they used to do, something they always did together, sitting next to each other in the library, knees touching, shoulders pressed together, fingers brushing each other’s as they absent-mindedly flipped through their textbooks.

* * *

 

_Uh… this isn’t… dammit._

Rhett flipped the pencil in his hands around several times, fidgeting with the eraser on the end as he watches Link out the corners of his eyes. Link had chosen a table where its annoying oak corner jutted out between them. The 90-degree angle separated them, a barrier keeping their shoulders from ever touching. Their knees could touch, but Link’s positioned himself like a small child, knees bent, thighs pressed up against his chest, and feet just in front of his butt on the seat.

_Great. This is what you wanted McLaughlin. Be happy he’s at least speaking to you, Jerk._

“Hey… What answer did you get for this?”

Rhett jumps at the sudden whisper, drawing him out of his frustrated thoughts. Link is leaning towards him, not close enough to touch, but close enough to send a jolt of electricity through Rhett’s chest, and down to the low of his belly.

Link's textbook is suddenly shoved in front of Rhett’s face, his pen held in his hand as he gestures to the writing on the page. Rhett blinks several times, his heart beats in unison as he slowly glances down at the writing.

“What… How’d you get that?”

Rhett stares in confusion as he eyes Link’s calculations.

“What? I just… I did what he taught us… and got that.”

“Nah brother… I don’t know what this is… but it ain’t right.”

Looking up at Link now, Rhett can see the confusion drawn across his face. His nose scrunched up, his hair falling, flopping down against his face, as if to add to the look of exasperation etched onto it. 

“Look man, I’ll help you. Show me what you did so I can see where you went wrong.”

Link places the book down between himself and Rhett, a halfway mark between them, shortening the distance Rhett created, and Link enforced. The harsh jagged corner of the table now blocked by the reach of Link’s arm as he leans over the table, scribbling on the book. Rhett thankful for the compromise, as his hand joins Links, scribbling down notes besides Link’s calculations. Although their hands wearily dance around each other, precise movements to ensure no secret touches are stolen, Rhett is grateful he still has this. Grateful he didn’t mess up so much, Link refused to be near him. Grateful to be able to look up and see the dark hair flopping down over his forehead. Brow furrowed in concentration, and extraordinary blue eyes staring down at the pages between them.  

* * *

Rhett’s sitting on the couch in their dorm, Chase bundled up on the other end of it, as they both stare at the screen before them, controllers in hand, and ninja-type characters fighting against each other.

“Where’s Link? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

Rhett meant to ignore the question, but the grumble bubbling up in his throat turned into words as it leaves his mouth, without his permission.

“Good question.”

_Asshole._

“Oooh… Trouble in paradise?”

Rhett scoffs at Chase, his character acting out his thoughts as he pummels Chase’s character to the ground. “Finish Him!” the game commands, and with the press of a few buttons, Rhett politely obliges. “Game Over.”

Rhett tosses the controller on to the couch between them and stares through the screen, eyes slowly glossing over.

“Sorry man… You’ll sort it out though. You guy’s have something special… you know?”

Rhett snapped his head towards Chase.

_Special?_

“I just mean… it’s unique… the way you guys became friends so fast… and not just friends, but like… best friends. It’s like, I dunno… Like you were meant to meet, and… like you were meant to become friends. It’s cool… special.”

Rhett probably looked like an idiot, his mouth hanging open as he stares at the smaller man. Curled up on the couch like a child, gentle smile pulling at his lips as he tells Rhett what he couldn’t even see.

Their friendship is unique, it’s different and unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. Rhett has never felt so accepted as he does when he’s with Link. Being with Link allowed Rhett to feel strong, to feel brave and confident. He allowed Rhett to feel weak and soft, something his family, or his friends back home never allowed. He always had to be tough and emotionless. Brought up thinking it was wrong to express his feeling, unless it was anger or happiness. Convinced that he could never express himself, he spent his whole life bottling things up, shoving down his emotions and forgetting about them. But Link… Link helped him express himself, helped Rhett speak, when he was too afraid to. How could he take this for granted? How could he forget all Link has done for him, forget how special and unique their bond is? All because he was afraid of what his parents might think, or what others in general might think. _Screw them. Fuck that. You’re gonna lose him, man! You can’t lose him! Don’t fucking lose him! You gotta…_

The main door suddenly flung open, startling both Rhett and Chase.

“Oh, long time no see…”

Chase smiled up at Link as he strode past them, only acknowledging them with a small grunt as he entered his and Rhett’s room.

Rhett patted Chase’s shoulder as he pushes past him. Adrenaline leading him to their bedroom, and shutting the door behind him.

Link was pulling shirts out his cupboard, and a brief second of panic washed over Rhett, before Link took his own shirt off and threw on one he just picked out. It was a black button-up shirt, smart, and definitely not a nerdy logo shirt like Link’s usual fashion choice.

“You goin’ somewhere?”

Link turned to face Rhett, then walked over towards his desk, reaching down and picking up his wallet.

“Yeah.”

“Where? And where’ve you been?”

Rhett didn’t mean to sound like an overprotective mom, but he was feeling confused, and angry, and desperate to kiss Link, but _No… you can’t do that man. Pull yourself together._

“Studying.”

_Relax man… He’s a big boy, he can do what he wants._

“Right… okay… And uh, you goin’ out?”

Link's walking towards Rhett now, and past him. The fresh smell of his shampoo intoxicating as he moved around Rhett. _He didn’t shower here… so where…_

The sound of their door handle turning let out a surge of adrenaline as Rhett suddenly spins around and grabs Link’s shoulder. His grip on Link tight as Link’s hand now lingers over the brass.

“Link… wait.”

Rhett’s voice is scratchy as he tightens his grip on Link’s shoulder. Begging him to stay, silently pleading for forgiveness.

Link hesitantly turns his face towards Rhett’s, their eyes meeting halfway. A deep blue, with a heavy mix of grey swirled around Link’s pupils. A storm raging, thunder deafening, lightning blinding, waves crashing, pain clear to see. A “Don’t” spoken through his gaze, as his hurricane eyes bore holes into Rhett’s.

Reluctantly, Rhett lets go of Link’s shoulder. His hand dropping down to his side in defeat as the door slams shut. Staring at the now empty space before him, he lets out a weary sigh. The golden sunset breaking in through the window. The light painting the room in orange as he becomes a silhouette against the light. A heaviness sinks into his chest, standing alone in their room, a crumbling mess, yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update! It's the end of semester and I've been super busy with assignments and studying for upcoming exams! Thank you for being patient with me, I really appreciate all the comments and Kudos!! ilysm!


	11. Brave the storm

_CRACK!_

_A shriek leaves his throat before he’s even registered what’s happened._

_Tears stream down his face, screams still pouring out his mouth as he clutches his left arm._

_His stomach aches with each hit, large feet covered in variants of sneakers pounding into his gut._

_Sound stops being produced in his throat, mouth wide open as he forces out nothing but air now._

_“What are you doing!? Get away from him! Stop!”_

_A familiar voice breaks the torment, scuffling and squeaks erupt into a choir as rubber souls’ jerk and slide across the old polyurethane flooring._

_Struggling to breath, his voice roughly comes back to him. Grating and coarse as he sobs into the ground._

_Knees bent and held up to his chest, his right arm going numb under the weight of his body._

_Clutching his stomach, he hears their calls, their slurs, their hatred and disgust still screaming at him._

_His eyes open, stinging as tears cloud his vision._

_His glasses lie broken next to him._

_Blood drips into a puddle between his cheek and the ground._

_The blurred image of movement comes into focus, hands reaching down and pulling him up._

_A gentle touch, soft hands, and slow movements, still elicit a loud shriek of pain as he moves from the floor._

* * *

Link rubs the soft pale skin over his ribs as he stands naked in the bathroom. The sun only just rising, the rest of the dorm lying dormant in peaceful dreams. His hair is a mess, and his skin is clammy and wet from the rough night. Memories snuck into his sleep and vividly re-enacted themselves behind his eyes. Painful memories, memories better forgotten.

His eyes go hazy, vision blurring as tears well up. _Why? Why does this happen to me? Why can’t I be happy?_

His fingernails dent the palms of his hands, Link bites down the pain, the tears flowing with the nightmares of his past, and lets out a heavy breath. Turning around now, he turns on the shower tap, and climbs in under the water. The heat stings his flesh, washing away the ache of last night.

The suns been up for a few hours now and Link’s sitting on the couch in their dorm where he slept last night. He hears their bedroom door open and chooses not to look as he assumes Rhett emerges from it. The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing immediately follows, and Link snaps his head around at the sound.

Taking the opportunity to avoid an awkward situation he rushes into their room. Rhett’s in the shower. _Good._ Link’s eyes drift over to Rhett’s bed. It’s a mess. His whole side of the room is a mess. It’s a pig sty and elicits a loud disapproving groan from Link.

_You have to speak to him about this. It’s nasty, he needs to clean._

_But then you actually have to speak to him…_

_Oh gosh. I don’t want to do that._

_But you can’t never speak to him again…_

_Can’t I?_

_No._

_Dang it. Okay… I’ll just speak to him when he’s out the shower. Keep it formal. Get straight to the point. Rhett. You gotta clean your side of the room man. It’s a mess, and I refuse to live like this._

His stern, authoritative façade morphs into a sad frown and upturned eyebrows as the words echo in his head.

_Live like this…_

Link brushes the sudden mood shift from his mind as he hears the shower water in the bathroom stop. Attempting to look like he hasn’t just been having a lengthy back and forth conversation with himself in his mind, Link rushes over to his desk, pulls open an applied engineering textbook on his desk and throws on his headphones. He hopes it looks like he’s been sitting there studying for a while.

As Rhett takes longer than expected to enter the bedroom, Link decides to read the page open in front of him. Realising the chapter is in an upcoming exam, (and he knows nothing), Link begins to panic. The words make no sense, there are equations he swears he’s never seen before. Words he’s never heard in his life. And he has to know all this stuff? For one exam?

After reading the same sentence 10 times, and still not understanding what it means, Link throws the book down on to the floor. Furious and panicked as he comes to terms with how unprepared he is for his upcoming exams.

Link thrusts himself up off the chair, desperate to fling himself out a window. Hopefully he’ll break a leg and a couple of ribs, enough to keep from having to write his exams. Shock stops him in his tracks though as he sees Rhett standing before him. _How long has he been there?_

Attempting to compose himself and opt for a less painful option than jumping out a window, Link approaches Rhett. Forgetting about his qualms and concerns, even briefly forgetting about their tension Link focuses on the problem at hand. He’s hopeless and bound to fail. He needs help with his studies, and the only person he can ask for help from is Rhett.

It’s not until they walk in to the library that a wave of memories washes over Link. Smacking him roughly in the face, salty water and sand shoving their way down his throat, drowning him in images of he and Rhett. Rhett pressed up against him, his back shoved up against a dusty corner in the furthest, darkest end of the library. Rough, hungry kisses devouring Link. Hushed moans and sighs leaving their mouths as they try to remain unnoticed. The adrenaline of trying to not get caught rushing through their veins, hot and heavy.

Link swats the images from his mind and makes a beeline for a large, dark oak table situated as close to the librarians’ desk as possible. _Just study. You’re just two normal friends. Nothing more. Focus._

They sat studying in the library for 3 hours. Link understood a lot more than he did before. He was feeling a lot better about the upcoming exam, and it was all thanks to Rhett. He was kind enough to help Link out, his kind words encouraging Link to try again every time he got an answer wrong.

 _His kind words, coming from his soft lips, sweet mouth, and those beautiful eyes,_ shimmering green in the soft yellow light of the library. _He looked so good. His hair’s so wavy and soft. I just wanna touch it._

“Aaaaaaaaaaagh!”

Link burrowed his face in his hands. Lying on his back, feet dangling over the arm of Alex’s couch. The tension of being so close to Rhett in the library got to Link, and he ran out. Spewing some crap lie about needing to see his tutor, and he ran straight over to Alex’s.

“Whaaaaaaaat?”

Alex asks Link in an exaggerated tone, mimicking Link as he walks over towards him. He nudges his knee against Links legs, and Link reluctantly brings his knees up towards him. Sighing as he shifts up on the couch, legs folded under him.

“Nothin’… I’m just…”

“Rhett, huh?’”

Link gawks at Alex as he offers him a beer, a knowing smirk directed at Link. He releases a heavy sigh as he accepts the beer from Alex, then takes a giant swig of the golden liquid.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do man… I like him so much.”

Alex sits down next to Link and drinks a mouthful of beer before responding.

“Does he know? Like have you told him?”

“Oh yah… we uh… we kinda dated or whatever… for a bit. But then suddenly, he just changes his mind. Says we can’t be together. He ends things, just like that. And now I gotta act like it’s okay. Like we’re okay. It’s just too much.”

Link rubs at the paper on the bottle, his thumb pushing at the corner, causing it to lift off the bottle. He starts pulling at the corner gingerly. Ripping off small pieces and dropping them into his lap.

“He hates gays. Means he hates me, right?”

“I doubt he hates you Link. Or gay people in general.”

“He said it’s wrong, Alex. I’m pretty sure that means he hates me.”

“But he still wants to be your friend?”

Links eyes were focused on the ripped label on his beer. It wasn’t really a question, he knew that. Rhett did want to be friends. He said that. He helped Link in the library. He smiled at him and encouraged him. He even looked at Link in such a way, something he tried not to think about too much, but he saw it. He definitely saw the sadness, the longing buried in his eyes. _His stunning green eyes._

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh… I’m so fucked!”

Alex let out a small laugh and pat Link on the back for comfort.

“Look man… Not everyone is as brave as you. Yah, here in California nobody is really phased by that stuff, but where you guys are from… I mean… I can only imagine its not really accepted there.”

Link automatically reached a hand up to his ribs, wrapping his arm around his stomach as Alex’s words resonated with him. His fingers ran along the slight groove of his ribs as painful memories triggered his actions.

“mmmm… you can say that…”

Link removed his hand from his side, desperate to stop feeling so overwhelmed he pushes the beer up to his lips and downs half the bottle.

“Maybe he just needs time. Maybe he’ll work through his feelings and face what he wants.”

Alex looks over at Link, support and comfort emanating from him as he smiles softly at him. Link looks straight ahead, not convinced by Alex’s words, and not willing to become hopeful of something that will most likely only end in more heartbreak.

“Or… if you don’t think that’s gonna happen, or you’re not willing to take that risk… then you should move on. Meet someone new, get your mind off of him.”

Link clears his throat as he takes in Alex’s words, turning to face him hesitantly.

“Alex… I think you’re a great guy and all, but…”

A loud belly laugh erupts from Alex. His eyes closed tightly as he shoves his hand against Links shoulder and pushes him playfully.

“No, you dumbnut!”

The loud boisterous laugh elicits a small open mouth smile from Link, as he inwardly sighs of relief.

“Yah, you’re cute and all, but no… I wasn’t talking about me. Wow” - shaking his head now, Alex’s laugh turns into a soft grin- “Someone new, like from a bar or something.”

“Oh. Uh… I don’t know about that, I’m not really…”

“Just think about man. Tomorrow night. We can go to a bar, a gay bar, and you can just let loose a bit… relax. Don’t go out with the intention of hooking up, just see what happens. Maybe you meet a nice guy, and… you know… he can help you move on.”

Link had exams in a weeks’ time, and so he shouldn’t really be going out, but maybe Alex was right. Maybe he did need to just relax a bit, take his mind off things… off Rhett.

“Okay. Tomorrow night.”

“Yeah buddy! That’s the spirit!”

With another pat on the back, Alex said goodnight and left Link sitting on the couch. A blanket and pillow already placed on the coffee table for Link. Alex has been kind enough to let him stay there whenever he needs to, even though his bed was literally right across the hall. Link couldn’t bare the thought of seeing Rhett now, of lying on his bed across from him. Knowing that he was close enough to smell, to touch, to taste.

_No no no no. Alex is right. I gotta get you outta my head._

* * *

Link’s spent the day studying alone in Alex’s kitchen, attempting to make up for the fact that he was going out tonight, so close to exams. As evening sets in, Link hops into Alex’s shower and gets himself ready to go out. When he ran over from the library the day before, he went to his dorm first and grabbed some clean clothes, underwear, and his toothbrush to use at Alex’s.

Link fixes his hair, styling the fluffy length of dark brunette hair to swoop at the ends. He wasn’t wearing a very nice shirt, it was a green shirt with a silly graphic on the front, not really suitable for going out. The only option Link had was to go back to his dorm and get a new shirt, but there was NO WAY he was willing to do that, not when Rhett was most likely there right now. So, the shirt will have to make do.

Link walked through to the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone. Realisation unfortunately dawining upon him as he remembers he doesn’t have his wallet. Where is it? His room of course…

_Ugh… You have got to be kidding me! Maybe I can just bum off Alex for the night…_

_No… You can’t do that. Come on man. Don’t be such a wuss._

_Shut up… ugh… fiiiine._

Reluctantly Link leaves the dorm and takes 7 small shuffles to cross the usually 3 – Link steps’ hallway. Butterflies swarming in his stomach as he tries to will himself to open the door.

_He’s probably not even there, man…_

_That’s not true._

_Come on Link! You live here! This is your dorm too! Just go in there, grab your stuff and go. You don’t even have to interact with him. Come on! Just open the door and…_

Adrenaline controls Link as he takes extra large steps in through the door. He can see figures sitting on the couch but chooses not to look at them, instead keeping his eyes fixed forward as he heads in a determined path straight to the bedroom. He hears someone say something. Chase? He doesn’t want to be rude to Chase, but all his brain power is currently focusing on is ignoring the other figure on the couch, so all he manages to respond with is a raspy grunt. _Sorry Chase…_

Finally, in the bedroom, Link quickly pulls out a bunch of shirts from his cupboard. He hears the bedroom door shut as he pulls out a black button up. _Shoot!_ He chooses to ignore the tall man staring down at him and instead pulls his current t-shirt off. He shoves his arms in to the sleeves of the button up as quickly as possible, facing away from Rhett.

_Please don’t speak to me, just leave me alone please._

Rhett asks him if he’s going somewhere.

_Don’t make me do this._

Link goes into autopilot mode, responding to Rhett without even realising. He turns around and retrieves his wallet from his desk.

_Just gotta get out of here. You got the wallet, now just walk right past him and go. You can do it._

Link straightens his posture, turns around and heads straight for the door. Eyes fixed on the door handle as he walks right past Rhett. His hand reaches out and grips the tinged brass handle tight and jerks his hand downwards.

_That’s it. Almost free._

Suddenly a heavy hand is gripping at Links shoulder. Rhett’s firm grasp pushing him down slightly, holding him in place.

_No! I was almost out!_

Link softens his grip on the handle, the hand on his shoulder releasing him from his adrenaline bubble. Now grounded in the moment, he can hear his heart beat so loud, he fears it may burst out his chest.

Rhett calls out to him, asks him to wait. _Wait… wait?_

Link slowly turns his head towards Rhett. He sees the desperation in his eyes. The need, the longing, the begging.

_Wait?_

Fire burns inside Link, no, not a fire, a raging storm. Clouds swirling in his head, darkness looming in, oceans violently crashing against rocks, loud crackles and rumbles of thunder as bright purple lightning strikes hit the water, turning it black.

_You don’t get to ask me that. You don’t get to reject me, and then ask me to wait._

_Don’t._

_Don’t do that. That’s not fair._

_Don’t._

The thoughts never leave Links lips. The silence of the room juxtaposition the deafening hurricane in his head. With that, Link leaves. He makes his way out the dorm, ignoring Chase again, and heads straight to the bar, leaving Rhett in his dust.

* * *

Link meets Alex outside the club. It looks pretty nice and has a bright neon blue and pink sign hanging above the entrance. **REVOLUTION BAR.** _Flashy…_ Link had managed to mostly calm down by the time he meets Alex, feeling even more ready for the night, than before.

“Hey! You look good… You ready?”

Alex pats Link on the shoulder as they head into the bar. Butterflies swarming in his stomach as he enters through the large black doors. Its dark inside with glowing pinks and blues lining the edges of the floor, walls, bar and railings. It’s packed to the brim with people and Link feels a wave of anxiety wash over him.

Perhaps sensing Links nervousness, Alex pulls him over to the bar and motions for the bartender. Next thing Link knows, two shots are stood before him, and a large glass filled with a clear liquid is next to them.

“Tequila, Tequila, Malibu and sprite. Hey, can we get some lemons and salt. Thanks.”

The same is in front of Alex, and he places a small plate with salt and lemons in between them.

“Drink up. We got a long night ahead of us.”

Link follows Alex’s lead and picks up a lemon. He pours a dash of salt on to the side of his hand and picks up a shot.

“One, Two, Three.”

Link awkwardly watches Alex lick the salt off his hand and follows suit. They both down the one shot of tequila, then with grimaces on their faces, they bite into a lemon wedge. They repeat the process for the second shot in unison, then move on to the drinks in the highball glasses.

Several rounds of alcohol are bought between the two of them, alternating in paying for the round each time. They’re now sitting at a small table overlooking the dancefloor, laughing like crazy as Alex tells Link some embarrassing stories from his childhood. Link is drunk, but not as drunk as he’d like to be. Perhaps the stress of the last couple of days is preventing him from properly giving in to the alcohol.

“So, the fucker dares me to jump into the lake naked, and I’m not gonna say no to a dare! I’m no chump! But the piece of shit never told me the damn lake had leeches! So, I’m swimming for a while, thinking I’m the top man, when they’re all too afraid to join me… well… when I got out the lake… I mean… It was a mess man… they were everywhere… and I mean EVERYWHEEERE.”

Link burst out into what was a mix of laughter and “Eeeeews.” Before Alex could finish describing to Link just where all the leeches were and how he got them off, a man was suddenly standing next to Link, looking right down at him.

He’s a tall man, dark, short hair, smooth shaven face, and wearing a smart white button up shirt, with dark, fitting jeans and white Adidas. He’s staring right at Link, and Link isn’t quite sure what to say.

“Uh… Can I help you?”

“Sorry, I just… I wanted to come over and ask if you wanted to dance? But then when I saw you up close, I got a bit overwhelmed and froze.”

He looked down at Link with a soft, friendly smile on his face.

“uh… okay…?”

Unsure of what to do Link, smiled awkwardly at the stranger.

“Well come on man, you can ask him to dance.”

Link snapped his head to look at Alex, who had apparently decided to be this guys’ number one supporter.

“Ah, sorry… would you like to dance with me? If that’s okay with you…”

The stranger gestures towards Alex who bursts out laughing at this.

“Yah yah man, he’s all yours.”

Alex stands up and heads toward the bar, leaving Link gawking awkwardly at the tall man before him.

“What’s your name?” is all Link manages to get out.

“Daniel. And yours?”

“Link.”

“Link… that’s a cool name.” Link eyes Daniel up and down again. This time, the lights from the dance floor reveal just how handsome he really is. Not that looks is all he cares about, but a fine-looking fella like him, should definitely be able to help get Rhett off his mind.

Link stands up from his seat and starts walking away. Realising Daniels still standing awkwardly at the table, he looks over his shoulder and puts on his best seductive face.

“You wanna dance or not?”

Links hips are swaying and grinding to the beat of the fast tempo club music playing on the overhead speakers. The deep bass vibrates through his body with every loud beat, his whole body in a rhythmic trance.

His hands are wrapped around the back of Daniels neck, he fingers rubbing up into the short buzzcut hair at the nape of his neck. _Hair’s too short._ Link thinks to himself as he looks up at Daniel. He’s not as tall as Link thought he was. He’s only about 6ft1, when Link himself is 6ft.

Daniels hands are gripped tight around Links small waist, swaying along with every move Link makes. They’re close to each other, very close. Their thighs graze against each other every now and then, and their bodies keep getting closer and closer. The loud music takes control of Link, that and the alcohol, suspending him in a trance like movement as he tilts his head up towards the roof. His hips still moving to the beat, sweat rolling down the side of his face and down his neck.

Suddenly Daniels face is right in front of Links, his lips pressed up against his. The sudden touch shocks Link and he snaps back to reality. He doesn’t want to kiss this guy, he doesn’t want to kiss anybody, but Rhett. This isn’t what he wants at all. Link pushes Daniel away and runs off the dancefloor, pushing past tons of sweaty people as he heads towards the exit and runs outside.

The cool night air bites at Links face, sobering him up as he sits down on the curb outside the club. He wraps his arms around himself and stares up into the night sky, the street lamps and city lights dulling the beauty of the stars. Link remains looking at the sky as Daniel slowly sits down next to him, keeping a few inches of space between them.

“Sorry about that… I shouldn’t have kissed you without your permission.”

Link smiled at the soft apologetic voice coming from beside him.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I just ran off like that… It’s just, I…” Link struggled to find the words, and so he decided to just end the sentence there.

“If you’re willing to, I’d really like to see you again, sober and in a quieter place. Even if you don’t want to be with me in that way, we could just be friends… I… I kinda get the feeling you’re in need of a friend right now. “

Link looked over at Daniel now, his eyes are a deep, dark brown and they’re kind, gentle and welcoming. Before he can even speak Daniels standing up and looking down at him now.

“I work at a small coffee shop on Mangrove Avenue, it’s called ‘Black Cat Coffee’, ever heard of it? No? It’s quaint, but nice, and if you wanna meet up, or hang, be friends or maybe something else… then you can find me there. I uh… I’d really like to see you again Link.”

Link didn’t even get a word in by the time Daniel turned around and walked back into the club.

“Hey! Is everything ok?”

Alex comes up from behind Link and stands in front of him, looking down at him with concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, just got a little overwhelmed.”

“Ah, sorry man… Damn… I’m sorry things didn’t go quite as planned tonight.”

Link stood up and looked over at Alex. A strange feeling sat in the bottom of his chest as he tried to organise his thoughts.

“It’s okay Alex. Thanks for trying at least, it really means a lot to me. And, I don’t know, I think I know what I gotta do now. Even if I don’t want to, even if it hurts, I think I have to take a stand. Assert myself and stand my ground. I can’t be tossed around like a toy by him, I need to move on.”

Alex looked at Link with a look of understanding, a small amount of pity under the surface.

“Okay man lets go home then.”

Alex wraps an arm around Links shoulders and turns them in the direction of their campus.

“You wanna crash at my place again?”

The wind blows slightly against Links face, and in a cliched manner, he feels it filling him with determination and purpose.

“No. I need to face this sometime, and it may as well be now.”

And with the cool wind passing by them and into the night, they both walked back home with tenacity in their step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others, I just had so much to write about this, hope you don't mind ^^.


	12. Patterns

“Rhett, honey hurry up now. We don’t got that much time.”

_Rhett looked up from the dirty white floor. Light browns and greys smudged into the floor, stickiness embedded in the floor, years of foot traffic ensuring their permanence. His eyes panned from the floor upwards and settled on the stark contrasting shiny black shoes before him. They engulfed pale white feet, a slight heel providing a bump in the top of the foot as an arch is forced. His eyes panned further up, a flowy olive-green skirt covering the long legs in front of him. Craning his neck now, he pans over the cream coloured shirt covering the woman’s torso. Her hands in fists, propped up on her hips. Craning his head further still, the back of his head pressed deeply against the top of his back, staring at an almost 90-degree angle, barely managing to keep from toppling over, he sees her face._

_It’s his mother. But her face is so far from Rhett’s, he can barely recognise it. The bright LED lights hanging from the roof blind him briefly as he stares up at his mother. Blinking sharply, white and black dots fill his vision, a distorted black spot in the shape of the light remains in the centre of his sight for a couple of seconds before slowly fading away, back to his normal clear sight._

“We need to get back home Rhett, Pastor John is coming past the house later for dinner, and I need to get started on the cooking. So, hurry up and pick a candy.”

_Staring up at the woman as she speaks, the words flowing from her are coated in his mothers’ familiar voice, but he can’t see her mouth move. Her whole face is blurred now, looking off to the side, never at Rhett as she tells him what to do. He looks over to the side, a large shelf, packed to the brim with assorted candies towers over him. Hundreds upon hundreds of different candies, sweets, chocolates and other sugary confectionary are laid out before him._

_His eyes search across the shelves, trying to eye all his options. There are so many, too many, he feels anxiety building up in his chest. How can he choose, how is he supposed to choose when there are so many options? He begins feeling nauseous, when his gaze gets caught by two perfectly wrapped candy bars just to his left. A grey-silver wrapper lined with pink trim lies on the right. He picks it up and reads the bright, bold pink lettering on the wrapper; **THE RIGHT CHOICE! Every man’s go to Chocolate bar!**_

_Rhett turns the bar over in his hands a couple times, before looking back at the bar that was sitting next to this one. It’s bright blue, almost blindingly blue._ _The edges of the wrapper are smooth and shimmer in the light. A gleam reflects off the wrapper and soft shades of blues, purples, greens and yellows glitter before Rhett’s eyes. A soft haze fills his vision as he feels an ethereal desire for the light blue candy._

_Rhett drops the silver and pink chocolate bar in his hand, to the ground. The contact as it hits the dirty floor creates a deafening, pounding sound as each side of the bar bounces against the floor before eventually landing face down. Reaching forward, Rhett’s fingers twitch as they near the delectable object of his desire. The wrapper shimmering with flecks of silver as his hand lingers over it. The few inches of air between the wrapper and the sensitive skin of his palm are on fire. Lightning shoots in short bursts between them, electrifying energy flows through him, and Rhett swears he could actually feel the electrons and protons connecting, smashing together violently as sparks radiate from the small space caught between them._

_Suddenly a tight grasp around his wrist is pulling Rhett backwards. His shoulder twists around violently as long fingers topped with sharp nails dig deep into his skin. A terrifying sound, painfully loud and laced with the sharp tones of his mothers’ voice, screeches at Rhett._

“NO! YOU ALREADY PICKED THE RIGHT ONE, NOW STICK WITH IT!”

 _His skin crawls as a distorted version of his mother looms over him. Staring down at him, black holes taking the place of her eyes_. _Her long nails cut deep into him, Rhett’s not sure whether they break the skin, but the pain is unbearable. Tears start streaming down his cheeks as the overwhelming darkness hovers above him. Terrified, he begins screaming, his voice is ragged and cutting as loud cries leave his mouth._

“That’s the wrong one, Rhett! Put it back now!”

_Looking over to his left, Rhett sees his father and brother staring down at him now too. Their bodies are stretched out over him, long and rough at the edges, the top of their heads fading into blackness. His fathers mouth stretches open, threatening to consume Rhett whole. The three formidable figures stare down at Rhett through pitch black eyes. The sight silences Rhett, fear coating him in a sense of impending doom, at which no words, screams or shouts can save him from._

_A gentle presence takes hold of his shoulder, a soft and delicate hand pressing down onto it, lightly. As he slowly turns around, afraid for what may be waiting behind him, a soft glow radiates around him. The light wading through the dark, bright blue eyes break through the silence that had overcome Rhett._

“Hey Buddy. What’s wrong?”

_The softness of his voice lulled and softened Rhett’s hardened exterior. The hairs on the back of his neck, and the tops of his arms relaxed. The tight grip, strangling around the coil of his gut, released. He let out a large, shaky breath, he had apparently been holding, and looked deeply into the welcoming cerulean blue eyes._

“They want me to choose, but… but I don’t want to. I want the blue one.”

_The words struggle to leave his mouth as small whimpers and sobs are released between them. He stifles a sob and clenches his eyes shut, willing the uncontrollable tears away. The gentle hand rubs softly against his shoulder, the thumb moving in circles up the nape of his neck. The face is slightly blurred, in a soft haze and glowing. The features indistinguishable, except for the eyes, their strikingly blue gaze penetrate deeply into Rhett. They’re familiar and elicit a warmth In Rhett’s chest. A warmth that radiates from the person before him, himself. An overwhelming sense of calm and comfort takes over Rhett. His senses calm entirely, and he stares longingly at the eyes before him._

“That’s OK. Here.”

_The other gentle hand stretches out toward Rhett. In the palm of the soft hand, Is the light blue candy._

“If this is the one you want, then you can take it Rhett.”

_Rhett hesitantly reaches his hand out to the candy, the palm of his hand hovering over it once again. The electricity building up in the small space, this time the familiar, gentle hand holding the candy is a part of the lightning._

“But… If you take this, if you make this choice, you have to stick with it, Rhett. You have to be strong and stick with your decision. Even if other people don’t agree. You have to be brave. For me… please.”

_Rhett gulped at the ominous words from the man before him. He looked down at the object of his desire, then up at the sparkling eyes before him, then back down at the candy. He pushed his hand down onto the candy and wrapped his fingers firmly around it. Sparks of electricity shot out from the touch, his hand suddenly intertwined with the one below it. The candy nowhere to be seen. His fingers slotted in perfectly between the kind fingers belonging to the blue-eyed man. Looking up now in amazement, the kind man’s features were clear and obvious, his name placed gently on the tip of Rhett’s tongue._

“Link.”

Rhett suddenly blurted out in to the darkness of his room. Awoken by a heavy weight suddenly pressing down on the edge of his bed.

* * *

Rhett squinted his eyes in the dark, trying to make out the figure sitting on the end of his bed. As his eyes adjusted he slowly began to recognise the fluffy black hair, the broad shoulders, protruding Adams apple and soft lips, accompanied by electrifying blue eyes staring down at him.  Link was sitting on the edge of Rhett’s bed. Sitting like a statue, frozen and silent.

“Link? What are you doing?”

Rhett rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. Propping his arm back, behind him, and leaning down on the palm of his hand. He yawned and looked over at the alarm clock beside his bed, the time showed it to be 3:00 am.

“Link… hellooo?”

“Hey brother.” Link slurred.

Rhett cleared his throat, slight irritation brewing in his stomach at the slur In Links voice.

“What are you doing, man? It’s 3am, and you smell like a liquor store.”

Rhett nudged Links back with his foot, hoping to urge him to get off his bed. Instead he leaned back, his arms arching over Rhett’s legs, boxing him in, as he leaned on the palms of his hands.

“I went out… met a re-really nice guymmm. His names… uhm… Dang… whaats his name again?”

“Good for you. Now get off my bed.”

Rhett yanked the duvet cover and rolled over, his back now turned to Link. Anger rose in his chest, a hot, red fire burning in his gut. _Wake me up at 3am, only to tell me you met a guy. Jackass._

“I’m gonna see him, I’m gonna… tomorrow.”

“I don’t care.”

Rhett was just about ready to kick Link off his bed, he didn’t care if he hurt him. But before he even manged to lift his leg, a hushed sob suddenly came from Link. Rhett turned his head and lifted his chin. Looking down the bridge of his nose, he watched as Link pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. Rubbing and wiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks, small sobs and sniffs escaping him, and filling the quiet of their room.

“Why Rhett? Why are y-you so cruel?”

The words came out between strangled sobs. Hiccups interjecting between syllables. Rhett slowly lifted himself up again. Sitting fully upright now, he looked down at his friend, as he released a room full of tears and sobs. Just as Rhett was about to speak, Link was suddenly grabbing at his shirt, pulling the materiel into his bundled fists.

“Can’t you see!? You want to be with me Rhett! So why? Why can’t we be together!?”

The drunken slur had left, Links words now came out strong and loud. Determined and clear. Shock had taken over Rhett, as he was pulled forward by Links strong grip on his shirt. Link was practically shouting at Rhett, his tone was harsh, angry, and sad. So sad. Rhett watched the pain engulf Link, and he felt it enter his body too. His whole chest filled with the suffocating pain.

“We just can’t Link… we can’t. We'll never be accepted. My family will disown me. It’s just…”

A deep pain echoed throughout Rhett’s chest, as Link pounded his fists against Rhett’s sternum and Ribs. He pounded them once, twice, three times. The pounding was deafening, bouncing off his chest and onto the walls around them. Rhett’s’ eyes began to sting, tears forming in the edges of his eyes as the words came tumbling out of Links mouth. They came crashing down, one word after the other, smashing to the ground, like a rockfall.

“I don’t fucking care Rhett! It has nothing to do with anyone but us! And You want me, you know you do! You fucking know it! So just be a man and admit it!”

Tears started streaming down Rhett’s cheeks, burning with heat as they slid down.

“God! I can’t take this anymore Rhett! I can’t. It hurts too much… it hurts… too much.”

The words leaving Links mouth began to slow. They were more breathy and softer, as if he was running out of air. His grip in Rhett’s shirt loosened slightly, and he hung his head down between his and Rhett’s chests. Rhett still sat silent, mouth gaping as he cried, staring down at the broken man before him.

“You have to make up your mind Rhett. You either own up to the fact that you want me and stick with it. Or I’m going to see that guy tomorrow. I’m going for good. Cause I can’t handle this anymore. My heart can’t take it.”

Links words shocked Rhett to the core, an ultimatum is Links offer. Rhett felt like he was staring down the barrel of a gun. The choices laid before him were cruel and unfair.

“No Link. Don’t make me choose. That’s not fair, please.”

The words were coated in fear. Rhett gripped at Links waist, his hands reaching and clawing, begging for Link to stay.

“You have to choose Rhett.”

“Don’t make me choose.”

“You have to.”

Their voices were raspy and broken, their throats burning and raw.

“You’re drunk Link. You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I’m not that drunk.”

“Link… please…”

Link leans in close, so close his forehead presses against Rhett’s. They breath each others air for a few seconds. Rhett feels his life force connected to Links. His soul floating between the two of them. A soft whisper leaves Links mouth, his breath tickles Rhett’s cheeks as he speaks.

“Please Rhett, be brave. Just take control of your desires. Take control and make the choice. Please.”

Rhett’s eyes close as the whispered words circulate his brain. A small shiver resonates through his body as the image of his mother intrudes his mind. Her eyes are black holes, her long talon-like hands reaching out toward him. Her voice screeches at him as he feels Links grip loosen, his body shifting away from him, the weight on the bed lighten as Link begins to stand up.

_Wait._

Rhett pulls Link back to him. His hands digging into his waist as he pulls him down onto the bed, twisting him to face towards him. Their mouths crash together. Rhett’s right hand pulling Links head down against his. His fingers gripping and entangling themselves in Links long black hair. Their eyes are closed, but Rhett swears he can see lightning dancing around the room. His tongue presses against the seem of Links lips, begging to explore the inside of his mouth. Link opens for him, and they deepen the kiss. Hungry and desperate for the taste of each other.

Rhett lifts Link up briefly, and twists him around, maintaining their joined mouths. He slides Link down, back against the bed now, Rhett leaning down over him on his hands and knees. One knee placed on the outside of Links thigh, his other placed between Links thighs. His left hand is propping him up, pushed firmly into the bed, beside Links shoulder. His right hand still caught in Links soft hair.

_This is it._

Rhett feels desperate for Link, like without him, he won’t be able to breath. Like they share one life force. Like every time he looks into the stunning blue eyes, his soul burns brighter, his energy pulses stronger. He can’t deny how afraid he is, but he’s made his choice. He needs to stick with it.

_Need to be brave, like Link._

Links hands tickle Rhett’s skin as they flutter over every inch of him. They pull at the hem of Rhett’s boxers, and the heat building in Rhett’s abdomen pulls him back to reality.

“Wait Link don’t.”

“What?”

Rhett can hear the anger edged on Links voice, as he assumes Rhett is backing out yet again.

“Not like this… Not when you’re drunk, okay?”

Rhett stares down into Links imploring eyes. They stay like that, in silence for a few seconds, before Links hands drop down to his chest, and he finally speaks.

“But when I’m sober?”

Rhett smiles down at Link. He takes in all his beauty, takes in the intensity if his decision, the ultimatum he gave him. His smile turns to a frown, a stern look of determination. His voice strong and definite as he speaks.

“Don’t go see that guy tomorrow. Don’t see… anybody… but me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me! its been a bit hectic, and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I love getting comments from you guys, so please please please feel free to leave me some!


End file.
